Sentimientos inconfesables
by Nune
Summary: Un Ángel Negro hace dos profecías... Hermione hará algo en favor de Voldemort, Draco morirá en el ataque de los Sundeath... D&H juntos por cambiar su destino...
1. Nubes oscuras

_**Nota 15/08/09:** Visto que estoy remodelando mi cuenta y tal.... (?) Me veo obligada a añadir aquí una pequeña nota aclaratoria xD Borraría este fic, que fue el primero que escribí, si no fuera porque le tengo demasiado cariño precisamente por ello. Sé que no es ninguna maravilla, de hecho, hasta el capítulo 9 no es más que otro de los miles de Dramiones nada originales. A partir de ese capítulo es cuando empieza a haber algo de "trama". Pero como digo, no voy a borrarlo porque a partir de este fic fue cuando empecé a internarme realmente en el fandom._

_Sólo os pido que seáis buenos conmigo (?) xD Tened en cuenta que es mi primer fic, escrito cuando tenía solo 15 añitos. Ahora tengo 20. Aún así, espero que os guste ^^_

_**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a Jotaká. _

Cáp. 1: Nubes oscuras

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. Aquella chica corría sin cesar mientras sus pies chapoteaban contra el agua, llenándose de barro. No sabía muy bien hacia donde iba. Simplemente se limitaba a correr. Correr, correr, siempre hacia delante. Como si de esa forma pudiese dejar todo su dolor atrás. Desde que su corazón tuvo la mala idea de enamorarse, supo que nunca iba a ser correspondida. Se había obligado a sí misma a olvidar, borrar de su mente a aquel chico que la perseguía constantemente en su mente. Pero había sido imposible, él siempre estaba ahí, clavado entre sus recuerdos. Pensara en lo que pensase, todo detalle la llevaba a él, todas las pequeñas cosas de la vida las relacionaba con el chico al que tanto amaba. Se adentró en el bosque y se detuvo en un claro. Dirigió su mirada hacia la luna, que brillaba en lo más alto de un cielo cubierto de estrellas. Las gotas caían sobre su pálido rostro, mezclándose con las lágrimas. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

Después de un tiempo que ni siquiera ella pudo medir, bajó la vista y emprendió el camino de regreso. Caminaba cabizbaja, con la cabeza oculta entre los hombros, intentando resguardarse de la lluvia. Aunque de poco le servía, era imposible que se mojara más de lo que ya estaba. Su pelo estaba más enmarañado que de costumbre, totalmente empapado y lleno de hojas que habían caído de los árboles a causa de la tormenta. Pero aquello no importaba, nada importaba ya… Sintió unas tremendas ganas de gritar, de liberarse de la frustración que le oprimía el pecho. Entró en silencio atravesando las fuertes puertas de la entrada, dejando un rastro de agua sucia tras de sí. Caminó sin pensar, se conocía el camino de memoria. Se detuvo frente al retrato de la señora gorda y se frotó el rostro con las manos. No quería que sus compañeros se diesen cuenta de que había estado llorando.

-Zumo de calabaza.-susurró con poco ánimo.

-Madre mía, niña. Vienes hecha un desastre.-le dijo la señora gorda con reproche.

-¿Qué parte de "zumo de calabaza" es la que no entiende?-le preguntó la chica fríamente. La señora gorda le dirigió una dura mirada, pero se hizo a un lado. La chica pasó y llegó a la reconfortante sala común. Por suerte para ella, no había nadie allí, así se libraba de posibles preguntas embarazosas. Subió las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio y fue directa al cuarto de baño a pegarse una ducha. Al poco rato escuchó como la puerta se abría.

-¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Ginny? Sí, soy yo.-le contestó mientras el agua caliente caía por su espalda.

-¿Dónde has estado hasta ahora? Es más de media noche.

-Paseando.

-¡¿Paseando?! ¡Pero si está lloviendo a mares!

-Lo sé. Y no grites, vas a despertar a Parvati y Lavender.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.

-No.-le contestó Hermione secamente. Al poco rato salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla.

-Hermione, tienes los ojos hinchados. ¿Has estado llorando?

-No.-repitió ella esquivando la mirada de la pelirroja. Ginny le dirigió una mirada de tristeza a su mejor amiga.

-Mira Hermione, últimamente estás muy rara. Desapareces constantemente para ir a "pasear" y nos evitas a Harry, Ron y a mí. No me vengas diciendo que no te pasa nada.

-Estoy bien Ginny.

-De acuerdo.-suspiró Ginny resignada.- Cuando quieras hablarlo ya sabes que me tienes aquí para escucharte, ¿vale?

-Sí, gracias.-le contestó la castaña con una triste sonrisa.

-De nada. Anda, vamos a dormir.


	2. Enfrentamientos

Cáp. 2: Enfrentamientos

Cuando Hermione despertó, se dio cuenta de que era la única que quedaba en la habitación. Apartó las blancas sábanas que la cubrían y se levantó. El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Se acercó a la ventana y se apoyó en el alféizar. El cielo estaba oscuro a causa de las nubes que se alejaban, lentamente, como si no quisieran abandonar el lugar. Al menos había parado de llover. La hierba aparecía húmeda por el rocío y la tormenta, y en las hojas de los árboles colgaban blancas perlas de agua. La joven dejó escapar un suspiro. Desde que aquel chico existía en su vida, todo había dejado de ser bello. La alegría parecía haberse esfumado al saber que él nunca estaría a su lado. Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. No estaba preparada para responder al interrogatorio de Ginny. La pasada noche había logrado disimular, ya que sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la ducha. Se vistió muy lentamente, sentía que no quería salir de aquella habitación. No quería afrontar la realidad. Pero necesitaba salir, necesitaba verle. Cuando bajó a la sala común, se encontró con que Ginny, Harry y Ron la estaban esperando.

-Buenos días, Hermione.-saludó Harry sonriente. ¿Qué diría él si descubriera lo que ella sentía? Era mejor no pensarlo.

-Hola, Hermione. Ya pensábamos que no ibas a salir de la habitación.-le dijo Ron. ¿Y qué diría él? Seguramente no le volvería a dirigir la palabra…

-Buenos días, chicos.-saludó ella intentando sonreír y que su voz sonara alegre. Ser feliz parecía haberse vuelto una tarea imposible…

-¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?-le preguntó Ginny intentando que le diera algún tipo de información. Cosa que no consiguió.

-Bien.-se limitó a decir la castaña.-Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre.-la chica atravesó la estancia y salió por el retrato. Ginny se apresuró a seguirla. Los chicos se miraron e intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre.

-¿Tú sabes qué le pasa?-le preguntó Harry a Ron.

-¿Yo? Ya sabes que para mí las chicas son como las explicaciones de Snape: imposibles de entender.-Harry soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Bien, vale…-dijo cuando se calmó un poco.- Creí que igual lo sabrías.

-Y yo creí que lo sabrías tú.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque ya tienes experiencia con las chicas. Lo digo por lo de Chang, no se si lo habías pillado.-dijo Ron entre risas.

-¡Cállate, Ron!

Salieron de la sala común, Ron todavía riéndose de Harry, que parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a gritar. Llegaron a Gran Comedor y vieron que Hermione estaba sentada en una esquina de la mesa, y Ginny frente a ella mirándola con preocupación. La castaña observaba un plato de gachas mientras las hacía girar con la cuchara con gesto abatido. Harry y Ron hicieron ademán de sentarse junto a ella pero vieron como Ginny negaba con la cabeza con expresión sombría y fueron a sentarse junto a Neville, Dean y Seamus.

-Hermione, sé que te pasa algo, así que no intentes negarlo.-dijo Ginny rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre las dos.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

-No Hermione, no estás bien. Llevas unos días muy rara. Soy tu mejor amiga y me preocupo por ti. No trates de engañarme.

-Ginny, por favor, comprende que…

-No, Hermione. Mira, algo te pasa, y quiero saber de una vez qué es. No puedes pasarte toda la vida evitándonos a Ron, a Harry y a mí.

-Algún día te lo contaré.-susurró Hermione soltando un suspiro. La pelirroja se tapó el rostro con las manos, totalmente exasperada.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo, Hermione. Algún día. Pero luego ese día nunca llega.

-Está bien. Tienes razón. Te lo contaré.-Hermione hizo una pausa que obligó a Ginny a acercarse más a ella.- Es por…-la castaña fue a señalar a aquel chico que la perseguía en todo momento en su mente, pero ya no estaba en la mesa. Se había ido. Hermione se quedó sin saber como reaccionar.

-¿Y bien?-inquirió Ginny. -¿Es por qué?

-Más bien, por quién…

-¿Estás enamorada, Granger?-Hermione se volteó lentamente, totalmente pálida ante aquellas palabras. Lo hizo muy despacio, pues ya sabía quién le esperaba a sus espaldas. Se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.

-Lárgate, Malfoy. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

-Átate una piedra al cuello, tírate a un río y hazle un favor al mundo.-soltó Ginny con cara de profundo fastidio, ya que Draco había conseguido que Hermione no le dijera de quién estaba enamorada.

-Tú cállate, Pobretona-Weasley.-Ginny resopló y comenzó a juguetear con el tenedor, ignorando totalmente a Draco.

-No te metas con ella, Malfoy. No te ha hecho nada.-intervino Hermione.

-Lo siento Granger, pero tú no eres nadie, mejor dicho, nada, para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.-Hermione sintió como se le encendían las mejillas y la palidez de su rostro iba cambiando de color.

-Deberías cuidar tu bocaza si no quieres acabar en Azkaban haciéndole compañía a tu padre.-dijo, intentando que su voz sonara lo más fría posible. Draco la miró con profundo odio, se volteó rápidamente y desapareció tras las puertas.

-Te has pasado, Hermione. Ni siquiera un Malfoy se merece eso.

-Eso le pasa por buscar pelea. Que reflexione sobre las consecuencias antes de actuar.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-de pronto, Ginny puso cara de haberse acordado de algo muy importante.-Hermione, me estabas contando todo este lío que ha ocurrido estos días…

-Te lo contaré más tarde.

-Pero…

-No, Ginny. Más tarde, no estoy de humor.-dicho esto, se levantó del asiento y salió del gran comedor.

-Te odio, Malfoy…-gruñó Ginny mientras iba tras la castaña.

-¿Y a estas dos qué les pasa?-murmuró Ron de bastante mal humor cuando las dos se marcharon.

-Ni idea.-le contestó Harry.-Pobre Hermione, le pasa algo, y quiero saber qué es.

-Muy bien, Harry. Vas progresando. Has conseguido descubrir que a Hermione le pasa algo.-dijo Ron con tono sarcástico.-La pregunta es, ¿qué?

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé.

-Seguro que ha sacado una A de aceptable en algún examen y ahora está deprimida.

-Ron, no tiene gracia.

-Ya lo creo que la tiene.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras estallaba en carcajadas.


	3. Ginny comienza a razonar

Cáp. 3: Ginny comienza a razonar

Hermione aceleró el paso al darse cuenta de que Ginny la seguía.

-¡Hermione, espera!-gritó la pelirroja. Al ver que su amiga no le respondía, siguió gritando.- ¡Deja ya de comportarte como una cría!

-¡Y tú deja de seguirme y de agobiarme!-gritó Hermione de repente. Tan de repente que Ginny se paró en seco ante la reacción de la castaña.- ¡Deja ya de preguntarme por mi vida! ¡Déjame tranquila!-gritó mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos. Ginny se quedó si habla.

-Yo... verás, sé como te sientes…

-No, no lo sabes. ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes como me siento al saber que nunca estaré junto a la persona que amo!

-Hermione, si lo dices por que desde siempre haya estado enamorada de Harry, olvídalo. Tienes el camino libre hacia él.

-¡¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que es a Harry a quien quiero?!

-Yo, yo… lo he supuesto…-dijo Ginny intentando razonar con lógica. Por más que pensaba no le encontraba explicación a todo aquello.

-¡Pues deja de hacer falsas conjeturas sobre temas de los que no entiendes!

-Hermione, yo… Nunca pensé que te sentías así, nunca he pretendido presionarte, ni mucho menos… perdóname, por favor.

-Déjame estar sola.-le dijo en un susurro.

-Lo siento, de verdad… Pero sólo me preocupaba por ti.

-¡Pues deja ya de preocuparte como si fueses mi madre!-y dicho esto, dio de nuevo la espalda a Ginny y se marchó apresuradamente hacia la sala común, dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación y no salir en todo el día.

Harry y Ron salieron del Gran Comedor, dejando allí a Seamus, Dean y Neville, que todavía no habían terminado de desayunar. Hablaban sobre la actitud que tenía Hermione durante las últimas semanas.

-¿Tú crees que Ginny sabe algo?-inquirió Harry.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, para algo eres su hermano.

-No creo que sepa nada. Parece bastante preocupada. No lo estaría si supiera lo que le pasa a Hermione. O igual sí, vete a saber… sinceramente no lo sé. Ya no sé que pensar.

-Ni yo. Y estoy empezando a preocuparme seriamente. Lleva así bastante tiempo, no creo que sea una tontería.

-Será el estrés. La pobre no para de estudiar.-Harry miró a Ron con cara de reproche.

-El asunto es serio, Ronald.

-Lo siento.-le contestó él enrojeciendo levemente. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar frente al retrato de la señora gorda.

-Esto… ¿cuál es la contraseña, Harry?

-Ron, ¿eres prefecto y no sabes la contraseña?-preguntó Harry, que no sabía si reírse o no.

-Es a Hermione a la que se le da bien memorizar cosas, no a mí. Y desde que está así… más de una vez me he quedado aquí fuera, esperando a que viniese alguien.-en ese momento, Harry no pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas.

-No tiene gracia.-murmuró Ron.

-Lo siento… de verdad que lo siento.-Harry se calmó un poco, pero a cada poco rato volvía a reírse imaginándose a Ron esperando frente al retrato, sin poder entrar a la sala común.

-A todo esto, ¿tú sabes la contraseña?-preguntó Ron bastante malhumorado.

-Sí… sí, lo siento Ron. Perdóname. Es que es tan…

-¿Triste?-sugirió de un modo más bien pesimista.

-Peculiar.-terminó Harry.-En fin, como sigamos así, nos vamos a quedar en el pasillo de por vida. Zumo de calabaza.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero!

-Ron, es la contraseña.

-Esto… yo…-titubeó Ron poniéndose colorado.-Ya lo sabía.

-Lo que tú digas…-los dos juntos pasaron a la sala y se encontraron a Ginny sentada en una de las butacas, leyendo un libro.

-Hola, Ginny.-la saludó su hermano.

-Hola, hermanito.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Harry.

-Bien habrá que decir.

-¿Qué tal te va con Hermione?-le preguntó Ron. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No muy bien. Podría decirse que sé algo… pero no es suficiente. Si por lo menos supiera quién es…

-¿Quién es quién?-dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

-Nadie.-se apresuró a decir Ginny, que se arrepintió de haberse ido de la lengua.

-Ginny…-comenzó Ron. Ginny parecía estar pensando. Pero para su desgracia, pensando en voz alta.

-Estoy convencida de que eres tú.-dijo mirando a Harry. Rápidamente se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Nada, nada…

-Ginny, me parece a mí que tú sabes mucho.-le dijo Harry.

-No… no sé nada… Me voy a la cama.-dijo en un intento de escapar de la penetrante mirada de Harry.

-Ginny, son las once de la mañana.

-Esto… veréis…-tartamudeó ella poniéndose colorada. –Está bien, sé algo. Pero no puedo contároslo.-añadió rápidamente al observar las miradas de Ron y Harry, que le pedían que se lo contase todo.

-¡Ginny!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

-¿¡Qué?!-preguntó ella poniendo la misma voz que habían puesto ellos.

-Nos preocupamos por Hermione…-comenzó Harry.

-Tienes que contárnoslo…-siguió Ron.

-Lo siento, no puedo. Yo también me preocupo por ella y ahora mismo no puedo ir divulgando sus secretos. Además, no es nada que pueda interesaros.-la pelirroja se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-Mujeres.-murmuró Ron. Harry sonrió ante el comentario y fue tras Ginny.

-¡Ginny! ¡Espera!

-Harry, ya te he dicho que no os voy a contar nada.

-No, no es eso. Sólo quería acompañarte. Ya sabes, para ver a Hermione.

-¡Yo también voy!-gritó Ron desde abajo.

-¡No!-los cortó Ginny.- Veréis… no creo que la pobre esté de humor para veros.

-Ah, claro, tiene demasiados problemas como para ver a sus amigos.-maldijo Ron con tono sarcástico.

-Ronald, Hermione lo está pasando realmente mal. Así que cierra la boca o acabarás hiriéndola de verdad.

-¿Se puede saber qué he dicho ahora?-preguntó bastante ofendido. Ginny puso cara de "este chaval no tiene remedio".

-Bueno, calmaos ya los dos.-intervino Harry.-Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que os pongáis a discutir. –Ginny y Ron se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Los dos soltaron un suspiro.

-Lo siento, Ginny. Es que… estoy bastante preocupado.

-Lo sé. Yo también. –Ginny subió las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas. Ron fue tras ella. Cuando Ginny hubo alcanzado el rellano superior, las escaleras se convirtieron en una rampa y Ron cayó rodando y golpeó a Harry, que también cayó al suelo. Ginny comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Ron, tú eres tonto.-dijo Harry por lo bajo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Perdón… no me acordé.

-¡No me digas! Yo pensé que lo habías hecho a propósito.-le dijo Harry con tono sarcástico.

-Soy un adolescente martirizado. –ante ese comentario, Harry sufrió tal ataque de risa que cayó de nuevo al suelo. Ginny se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Ay, que gente.-susurró. Ginny acercó su oído a la puerta y escuchó con atención. Las carcajadas de Harry resonaban contra las paredes.

-¡¿Queréis callaros ya los dos?!-gritó la chica. Harry y Ron se callaron de inmediato. Volvió a acercarse a la puerta y guardó silencio. Le pareció escuchar como giraba una llave, se abría un cajón y volvía a cerrarse. Después, silencio. Se quedó un rato más escuchando, ansiosa por saber qué ocurría… El rasgueo de una pluma. Sí, estaba segura de haberlo oído. Una pluma que escribía sin cesar, rápidamente… No pudo soportar la tensa espera por más tiempo y entró en la habitación. Hermione estaba sentada sobre su cama y, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, tenía lo que parecía ser un diario. Un diario que inmediatamente guardó tras su espalada nada más ver a Ginny.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Hermione?

-Nada.-se apresuró a contestar. Ginny la miró con reproche y, pasado un rato, dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien…

-Siempre dices que estás bien, Hermione. Deberías salir un poco. Pasarte el día encerrada no te va a hacer ningún bien, todo lo contrario. ¿Sabes qué? Hay que afrontar los temores de uno mismo, no huir de ellos.

-Tienes razón… siempre tienes razón… gracias Ginny.

-De nada. Para eso estoy aquí. Para apoyarte en cuanto lo necesites.-dijo la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa. Hermione se le abalanzó y le dio un abrazo.

-Te quiero, Ginny. No sé qué haría sin ti. En fin… voy a dar una vuelta.

-Eso está ya mejor. –Hermione se dirigió hacia la salida con una cara bastante feliz, dada la situación en la que se encontraba. -¡Hermione!-la llamó Ginny.

-¿Sí?

-Harry y Ron están esperando fuera. Yo que tú los ignoraba. Están bastante pesaditos.

-Gracias otra vez.-le contestó la castaña riendo. Ginny se alegró. Hermione parecía medianamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cuando por fin se hubo marchado, Ginny se volteó ligeramente hacia la cama. Allí estaba el diario de Hermione.


	4. Sentimientos inconfesables

Cáp.4: Sentimientos inconfesables

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Le había dicho a Hermione que saliese del cuarto por su bien… no lo hacía con intención de leer su diario, no… "Mientes" decía una vocecilla en su cabeza. "Sabes perfectamente que lo que querías era leer ese diario y descubrir qué diablos está pasando". Pero Ginny no quería leer el diario, ¿qué clase de amiga sería si lo hiciera? ¿Qué diría Hermione si descubriese que su mejor amiga había leído sus sentimientos plasmados en un papel? Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, su mano fue acercándose poco a poco al pequeño cuaderno forrado de piel. Se posó sobre él y abrió la tapa. Allí se podía ver escrito con la perfecta caligrafía de Hermione el siguiente texto: "Sentimientos inconfesables. Diario de Hermione Granger." El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir con violencia, allí, en ese diario, estaban las respuestas a las preguntas que llevaba haciéndose durante las últimas semanas. Respuestas a sus preguntas al alcance de su mano. Tomó el diario entre sus manos y lo abrió por la primera página. El diario había sido comenzado tres semanas atrás.

_Sábado, 18 de septiembre_

_Querido diario:_

_Me llamo Hermione Granger. Voy a utilizarte para contarte todos mis sentimientos, todo ese lío de ideas que cruzan por mi mente y no puedo compartir con nadie. ¿Y por qué?, te preguntarás. Porque me odiarían. Me despreciarían como al peor de los seres vivientes. Sé que suena cruel, pero así es la vida. No es un camino de rosas en el que todos llegamos a ser felices. Puede que algunos sí, pero, desde luego, no es mi caso. Y ya estoy harta de guardármelo todo para mí. Necesito poner en orden mis ideas si no quiero acabar volviéndome loca. Y yo me pregunto, ¿por qué mis amigos no llegarán a comprenderme? Es una pregunta de la que me gustaría obtener una respuesta. Simplemente sé que no me perdonarían el sentir lo que siento. ¿Y Ginny? Podría hablar con ella, sí pero… No lo sé. Es todo tan extraño… Siento un vacío en el estómago cada vez que le veo. Mis ojos se clavan inconscientemente en los suyos, pero lo único que obtengo a cambio es que él aparte su mirada. Hay gente que a esto lo llama amor. ¿Amor? Una palabra sin sentido alguno. ¿Puede alguien lleno de tristeza, sentir algo tan fuerte, tan mágico, tan alegre y poderoso como el amor? No lo creo. En fin, tengo que dejarte, oigo pasos en la escalera. Seguramente Ginny se dirige hacia aquí. No me gustaría que tuviese conciencia de este diario, me haría preguntas embarazosas. Mañana te sigo contando._

_Hermione._

Ginny se quedó observando las páginas durante un rato. Mirando el diario, sin leer, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar. Nunca se podía haber imaginado que Hermione se sintiera tan deprimida.

Weno, este capitulo es muuuuuy cortito, pero dice mucho, no creen?


	5. Después de la tormenta siempre llega la ...

Cáp. 5: Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma… o no

Hermione paseaba silbando tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en condiciones de salir, caminar, incluso tenía ganas de cantar al viento. Aún tenía el recuerdo de ese chico clavado en su mente pero, gracias a los consejos de Ginny, había aprendido a dejarlo en un segundo plano y a no darle tanta importancia. Había cosas mucho más importantes que un amor no correspondido. No valía la pena llorar por nadie. Ni siquiera por él. Recordó una sabia frase que le había dicho Ginny: "nadie merece tus lágrimas, y quien se las merezca no te hará llorar". Y evidentemente él no las merecía. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza siguió caminando con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, hasta que alguien la sujetó por el brazo.

Vas a pagar cara tu ofensa, Granger.-dijo la fría voz de Draco.

Malfoy, por primera vez en un mes aprecio mi vida, así que cállate ahora mismo y no me amargues el día.

No estás en condiciones de pedirme nada, y mucho menos de darme órdenes, Granger.

Entonces déjame aconsejarte. Aléjate de mí, no querrás que tus queridos amigos vean que estás conmigo, ¿no, Malfoy? Echarías a perder tu trabajada reputación de soy-un-niño-sangre-limpia-que-no-se-cruza-con-gente-inferior.

Cuida tu boca, Granger.-le dijo Draco con odio mientras pegaba a Hermione contra la pared.

¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima, serpiente!

Te dije que cuidaras tu boca, Granger.-repitió Draco mientras la sujetaba del cuello con fuerza. Hermione apenas podía respirar.

Olvídalo, Malfoy.-dijo Hermione con esfuerzo.-No eres nadie sin unos amiguitos que te respalden.-Draco aumentó la presión sobre el cuello de Hermione.

¡Repítelo si te atreves, sangre-sucia!

No… eres… nadie.-Draco miró a Hermione con profundo odio y la soltó. La chica comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Fijó sus ojos color avellana en los grises de Draco y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Aquellos ojos la miraban con una frialdad indescriptible.

¿Estás nerviosa, Granger? ¿Tienes miedo?-le preguntó el chico con malicia.

Más quisieras.-le contestó con tono desafiante.

Mereces un escarmiento… no eres más que una bruja que…

Lo sé.-le cortó ella.-Soy una bruja, y mejor que tú.- rápidamente sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Draco.

Baja la varita, Granger.

¿Quién es ahora el que tiene miedo?

¡Baja la varita!

¿Y si no quiero?

¡HE DICHO QUE BAJES LA VARITA!-Hermione miró con desprecio a Draco y, lentamente, bajó su varita. –No tenías que haber hecho eso, ilusa.-Draco levantó la mano y, aprovechando que Hermione estaba indefensa, la tiró al suelo de una bofetada. La chica gritó de dolor.

Eres inmundo…

Ten cuidado la próxima vez que te dirijas a mí. Nadie se burla de un Malfoy. –Hermione se quedó tendida en el suelo, viendo como Draco se alejaba, y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. No comprendía como alguien podía llegar a ser tan cruel. Tampoco comprendía como minutos antes se había sentido feliz.

_Domingo, 19 de septiembre_

_Querido diario:_

_¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué Dios ha tenido que elegirme como blanco de todos sus enfados y frustraciones? ¿Por qué cae sobre mí tanta desdicha? Siento como si un mortal veneno corriese por mis venas, consumiéndome lentamente, como si quisiera causarme todo el sufrimiento posible antes de dejarme morir. ¿Por qué? Esa es la pregunta. Una pregunta a la que no lograré responder jamás. Odio mi corazón, él tiene la culpa de todo. ¿Por qué los humanos tenemos que enamorarnos? ¿No sería más fácil entablar una simple relación de amistad? No. El corazón humano es demasiado complejo, demasiado grande como para albergar algo tan menudo. A la amistad le queda grande el corazón. Pero al amor le queda pequeño. Odio mi vida desde que él hizo acto de presencia. Mi corazón es demasiado pequeño para albergar lo que siento. Besos,_

_Hermione._

Ginny cerró el diario y lo guardó bajo la almohada al escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la habitación. El pomo de la puerta giró y por ella entró Hermione. Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Qué tal estás, Hermione?

Mal.-contestó ella fríamente. Ginny se quedó anonadada mirándola.

¿Ma-mal? ¿Y eso por qué?

Odio mi vida.-Ginny se levantó, se dirigió hacia Hermione y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Escúchame, Hermione Granger. Tu vida es de las más agraciadas que hay en este colegio. Así que disfrútala al máximo. No te hundas, por favor.

Todo el mundo me desprecia.-gimió ella mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

No… Todos te queremos. Yo la primera. Ron también te quiere, y Harry y…

¿Y quién más?-le cortó la castaña.

Y… y tus padres.

¿Qué padres no querrían a un hijo?

Hermione, deja de comportarte como una idiota. Eres muy querida en Hogwarts. Y lo sabes. Y ahora dime, ¿qué te ha pasado que te haya hecho sentir así?

Ha sido Draco…

¿Malfoy?

¿Acaso conoces otro Draco?

Vale, vale, no la tomas conmigo ahora…

Quiso vengarse por como le contesté esta mañana… me ha humillado como nunca antes lo había hecho. He terminado tirada en el suelo, mientras él me miraba desde arriba con suficiencia y soberbia… ojalá todo hubiese sido una pesadilla.-Ginny se había quedado sin habla. Apretó tanto los puños que las uñas se le quedaron marcadas en las palmas de las manos. Sentía como si un profundo odio corriese por sus venas.

Algún día lo mato… ¡¿cómo puede ser así!

Eso mismo me pregunto yo.-le contestó Hermione, que ya había comenzado a calmarse.

Tienes que hablar con alguien.

No. Además, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así.

¡Hermione! ¡Pero como puedes decir eso! ¡No puedes dejar que ese degenerado te pisotee!

Lleva toda su vida haciéndolo. No cambiará ahora porque alguien le diga cuatro palabras.-dijo Hermione con mucha calma. Ginny estaba furiosa, tenía ganas de golpear a Draco hasta herirlo todo lo que pudiese. No quería aceptar lo que Hermione decía. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que la castaña tenía razón. Draco seguiría despreciando a todos los hijos de muggles hasta el último día de su vida.


	6. Secretos desvelados

Cáp. 6: Secretos desvelados

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa más apartada de la gente, en la biblioteca. A su alrededor había dos pilas enormes de gruesos libros que la cubrían casi al completo. Leía. Era la única forma para apartar su mente del mundo. La única forma de aislarse y de encerrarse en una frágil burbuja que la protegiese. Pero sabía que esa burbuja no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo. En cualquier momento podría acabar rompiéndose. Y en ese momento, Hermione quedaría indefensa, y se derrumbaría, se hundiría en la oscuridad y la tristeza. Y, al haber estado encerrada en aquella burbuja, no habría podido comunicarse con nadie, y quedaría encerrada en el abismo para siempre. Tenía miedo. Sí, mucho miedo de perder a sus amigos.

¿De quién te escondes, Granger?-dijo una fría voz de mujer.

De asquerosa gente como tú, Parkinson.-contestó Hermione sin apartar la vista del libro.

No oses hablarme en ese tono.-la amenazó Pansy.

Oh, vamos Parkinson. ¿Quién te ha enseñado esos modales? ¿Tu noviecito Malfoy?-se burló Hermione, que había apartado el libro y estaba apoyada sobre la mesa, mirando a Pansy divertida.

No insultes a Draco en mi presencia, Granger.-dijo Pansy, que tenía las mejillas encendidas de un rojo intenso.

¡Oh, vaya, lo siento!-dijo Hermione, fingiendo estar muy avergonzada. -¿Serás capaz de perdonarme, Parkinson?

¿Y tú serás capaz de perdonarte a ti misma?-dijo ella fríamente. Hermione se quedó sin saber como reaccionar. No comprendía…

¿Qué quieres decir?

Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién es ahora la que tiene el control de la situación.

No me vengas con idioteces, Parkinson. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Déjame decirte una cosa, Granger. Aléjate de Draco o lo lamentarás.-Hermione empalideció súbitamente. ¿Draco? No podía ser, Pansy no podía…

¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Hermione fingiendo indiferencia.

A mí no me engañas, Granger. Soy mujer, y sé como lo miras. Así que escúchame bien. Aparta tus rizos de él o te las verás conmigo. Conozco a Draco, y sé que, si alguien se lo propone, es capaz de irse tras las faldas de cualquiera, aun siendo una asquerosa sangre-sucia como tú.-dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Hermione con altivez. La castaña estaba pálida. Se acabó, todo había terminado. Con Pansy tras ella, no podía dar ni un solo paso en falso si no quería que todo el colegio se enterara de lo que sentía.

¡Ginny!-gritó Hermione corriendo hacia la pelirroja.

¿Qué ocurre?

¡Dios mío, Ginny!-dijo la castaña visiblemente alterada y con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ginny muy preocupada. Hermione no conseguía articular palabra y se estremecía constantemente mientras Ginny trataba de calmarla.

Se acabó, Ginny, se acabó…-susurraba Hermione.

¿Acabar? ¿Qué es lo que ha acabado? Vamos, tranquilízate… Hermione, me preocupas. Cada día te veo más apesadumbrada. Cualquier día te va a dar un ataque de nervios como no te relajes.

¡Yo estoy relajada!-dijo Hermione con un deje de histeria.

Bien, de acuerdo…-dijo Ginny, que no quería llevarle la contraria.

Ahora mi vida se ha estropeado aún más…-murmuró Hermione, que parecía estar hablando condigo misma en vez de con Ginny.

Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

Ella lo sabe, Ginny… Ella lo sabe…-dijo Hermione misteriosamente.

¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y saber qué? ¡Hermione, por favor!

Sabe quién es él…

¿Él? ¡Él! ¡Tienes que decírmelo, Hermione!

No puedo… De todas formas lo sabrás cuando ella te lo cuente. Sería capaz de publicarlo en El Profeta, en primera plana: sangre-sucia enamorada.

No te martirices, Hermione.

Ella lo sabe, ella lo sabe…-repetía Hermione como una autómata.

¡Hermione Granger!-gritó Ginny fuera de sí, sujetando a Hermione por las muñecas.-Quiero ayudarte, ¡pero no puedo si no me dices quien es ella! ¡Colabora un poco!

Oh Ginny…-susurró Hermione mientras comenzaba a sollozar débilmente. La pelirroja se sintió fatal

Perdóname, Hermione. Siento haberte gritado… lo siento mucho.

No es nada.-dijo Hermione mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la maga de la túnica.- Olvídalo.

Vamos, cálmate. Siéntate y cuéntamelo todo, ¿vale?

No me encuentro bien…

Pero Hermione…

Voy a acostarme. Buenas noches Ginny.-Hermione se dio la vuelta y se tumbó en su cama sin ni siquiera desvestirse.

Hermione, si aún es muy temprano…-pero la castaña no le contestó. Ginny respetó su silencio y salió de la habitación. La almohada de Hermione comenzaba a humedecerse a cause de las lágrimas de la muchacha.

¡Pero será… maldito desgraciado!

Harry, por favor, no cometas ninguna locura…

¡¿Locura! Por Dios, Ginny, ¡ese imbécil a ha pegado a Hermione!

Lo sé, pero tú no puedes hacer nada.

Voy a matarlo… ¡esta vez se ha pasado!

Las heridas físicas pueden curarse, Harry. Son las de aquí dentro –dijo Ginny señalándose el corazón- las que duelen de verdad. Y esas no se curan tan fácilmente.

¡No me sueltes una de tus charlas filosóficas!

Pero es la verdad, Harry. Y Hermione lleva recibiendo golpes internos toda su vida. Así que no intentes ayudarla precisamente ahora, cuando las heridas pueden verse. Lo único que lograrás será que se sienta peor, pues pensará que nunca te has preocupado por lo que pudiesen decirle y hacerle.

¡No digas tonterías, Ginny! ¡Yo me preocupo por Hermione al igual que tú!

Lo sé, Harry, lo sé… Pero créeme, es mejor dejarlo como está.

¡¿Entonces para qué me lo has contado, Ginny! ¡¿Para qué demonios has tenido que preocuparme de esta forma!

Creí que tenías todo el derecho a saberlo.

¡Maldita sea!

Harry, tranquilízate…

¡No me pidas que me tranquilice!-en los ojos de Ginny se dibujó una sombra de dolor y tristeza.

Por favor, Harry. Prométeme que no harás nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte…

¡No hay nada en este momento que desee más que romperle la cara a ese animal!

No le hagas nada. Deja en paz a Malfoy.-dijo Ginny plantándose frente a Harry y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Pero…

Y no vuelvas a gritarme.-le advirtió Ginny, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no ponerse a llorar allí mismo. Eran demasiadas cosas las que tenía que soportar.

Lo siento, Ginny. Perdóname.-le dijo el moreno abrazándola con fuerza. Ginny se acurrucó en su pecho y rompió a llorar.

No puedo más… ¡es que no puedo más! Yo también tengo mis problemas… y escuchando a Hermione lo único que hago es confundirme enormemente, ¡porque nunca consigo nada! Necesito respuestas… respuestas…

Ya pasó, Ginny… cálmate, vamos no es nada…-repetía Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Gracias Harry…-susurró Ginny al cabo de un rato.

Anda, ve a acostarte. Te hará bien dormir un rato.-le dijo Harry, dándole un beso en la frente. Ginny le sonrió y se dirigió ha su habitación. Pero no iba a dormir… aprovechando que Hermione estaba dormida…

_Jueves, 23 de septiembre_

_Querido diario:_

_Siento no haber escrito antes. Pero he estado ocupada. Acabamos de llegar al colegio y ya estamos hasta arriba de deberes. Y yo soy una chica muy responsable a la que le gusta trabajar. Aunque últimamente he notado que no estoy tan enterada de las cosas como otras veces… es como si tuviese la cabeza llena de pájaros que revolotean sin dejarme pensar…Son sus ojos… ¡no me los puedo quitar de la cabeza! Tan fríos como el acero y a la vez tan cálidos como la plata…Aún no sé lo que he hecho para enamorarme de él, simplemente no lo entiendo. Es como pretender saber lo que siente alguien sin conocerlo siquiera, sin saber cómo es, lo que quieres o lo que desea… es difícil de explicar. Simplemente me ha cautivado. Puede que sea un egocéntrico y un egoísta, pero no puedo dejar de sorprenderme ante su personalidad y su fuerte carácter… Te dejo, tengo que estudiar y terminar una redacción de Transformaciones para mañana. Besos,_

_Hermione._

Ginny sentía como si el aire le faltara, no podía ser, no… ojos tan fríos como el acero y a la vez tan cálidos como la plata . Se negaba a creerlo. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido aquello no podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía, ¡iba contra toda lógica!

Draco… y ella… Parkinson.


	7. Los problemas de Ginny

Cáp. 7: Los problemas de Ginny

Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

No tengo tiempo, Ginny. Tengo que terminar esta redacción para las clases de esta tarde. Y aún no he comido.-dijo Hermione mientras tachaba una frase incorrecta en un pergamino que al menos medía medio metro.

Hermione, por favor… es urgente. Esta noche no he podido dormir pensando en ello.-pidió Ginny suplicante. Hermione se volvió hacia ella resignada.

¿Qué ocurre? Mira, si sigues intentando descubrir lo que me pasa, ya te he dicho que no es el momento.

No es eso… bueno, sí, en parte. Pero hay otra cosa que también te quería comentar. De mujer a mujer.

¿Quién te ha pedido salir?

¡Hermione!-gritó Ginny mientras la castaña comenzaba a reírse.-No tiene gracia.

Ay, lo siento… bien, ¿qué pasa?

Verás… ayer estuve… esto…

Arranca Ginny, que tengo prisa.

Sí… Ayer por la noche… Estuve hablando con… Harry.-añadió con un hilo de voz.

¿Y?-preguntó Hermione extrañada. Ginny la miró con cara de reproche.- ¡Harry! Uy, lo siento Ginny, no me di cuenta…

Y yo… no me encontraba muy bien y… lloré… y él me abrazó y luego…

¿Os besasteis?

¡Ya vale, Hermione!

Vale chica, yo solo intento ayudarte a que me lo cuentas…-contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Y luego…-continuó Ginny.- Me dio un beso en la frente.-terminó la pelirroja agachando la cabeza. Parecía muy avergonzada.

¡Os besasteis!-exclamó Hermione triunfante.

¡No! No es lo mismo besarse que un beso en la frente…

Bueno, lo es más o menos.

No, no lo es.

Sí, sí lo es.

No seas infantil, Hermione. ¿Tú qué opinas?

¿Opinar? ¿Y qué quieres que opine?

No sé, para eso te pregunto.-Hermione se quedó reflexionando.

Definitivamente, estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

¿Lo crees así?

Sí. Siempre lo pensé.

¿Y no te molesta?

¿Molestar? ¿Por qué me iba a molestar? ¡Todo lo contrario! Me alegra.-Ginny sonrió a Hermione. Estaba tan contenta, que por unos momentos había olvidado quién era esa persona que estaba fija en la mente de Hermione, al igual que Harry lo estaba en la suya.

¿Y tú crees que…?

¿Le gustas? No lo sé. Créeme que no lo sé…

Lo sabía.-murmuró Ginny dejando de sonreír.- Él sólo me ve como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo…

Ginny, yo no he dicho eso. Si te lo propones, puedes ganártelo. Eres una chica fantástica, te lo digo yo, y eres capaz de conseguir al chico que quieras.-dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

Gracias, Hermione. Muchas gracias.-y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, dio un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amiga.

Así me gusta verte, Ginny. Nunca dejes de sonreír.

No lo haré, Hermione.-dijo Ginny esbozando una bonita sonrisa. Pero una sombra de preocupación recorría sus ojos.

¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto sombría.

Verás, Hermione…-Ginny no sabía cómo afrontar la situación. No podía decirle a Hermione que sabía lo que ella sentía por Draco, ya que eso sería como admitir que había leído su diario. Y la castaña nunca le perdonaría eso. No, no podía decírselo. Pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Vamos, Ginny. Puedes contármelo.-la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior.

No sé, Hermione… Es una sensación extraña… Ya sabes, instinto femenino.

No me digas que tú también…-dijo Hermione comenzando a tartamudear. Ginny intentó llevar la conversación con más calma.

Es que… he observado que últimamente tu mirada se fija mucho en la mesa de Slytherin… ¿Malfoy te molesta de nuevo?-preguntó Ginny intentando que Hermione se lo contara todo.

Sí, no sabes cuanto…-dijo Hermione, quien parecía estar en su mundo. Ginny sentía que no podía resistirse por más tiempo. O Hermione se lo decía, o iba a acabar diciéndolo ella todo. Y aquello no era una buena idea.

Hermione, necesito que me lo cuentes. Creo que voy a volverme loca.-para su sorpresa, Hermione la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ginny no sabía qué hacer.

Ginny… nunca me lo perdonarías… he sido una idiota, no me comprendo a mí misma… nunca conseguiré estar a su lado…

Hermione, recuerda lo que me acabas de decir. Eres la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, y además eres bonita. Y no me digas que no. Tú sí que puedes conseguir a cualquiera.

¿También a Draco Malfoy?

Ya vale por ahora ;) Tres capitulos para compensar A partir del noveno comienza ya la verdadera trama de la historia y los misterios. Actualizaré lo antes que pueda. Ojalá os guste


	8. La nueva Hermione

Parece que mi fic no tiene mucho éxito TT Continuaré publicando algunos caps de todas formas…

Cáp. 8: La nueva Hermione

Hermione empalideció. Se llevó las manos a la cara y rompió a llorar. Ya lo había soltado y no había vuelta atrás. Ginny se sentó a su lado y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña. Esperó silenciosa, dejando que Hermione afrontara el dolor y la vergüenza que sentía.

Ya tranquilízate, Hermione.-le dijo con cariño y esbozando una sonrisa.

Perdóname, Ginny. Sé que te he defraudado…

No tengo nada que perdonarte.

¿No estás enfadada?-preguntó Hermione mirando sorprendida a Ginny. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Lo que en estos momentos estás sintiendo es algo muy bonito, Hermione. No dejes que se convierta en una tortura.

¿Cómo hacerlo si sé que nunca…?

Ven conmigo.-le cortó Ginny.

¿Qué?

Que vengas. He dicho que eres capaz de conseguir a cualquiera. Y también a Draco Malfoy. Si Draco no acaba deseándote hasta querer morir, te juro que me tiro al lago para que me coma el calamar gigante.-Hermione dejó escapar una leve risita.

Gracias, Ginny. ¿Me ayudarás?

Por supuesto. No lo dudes. Anda ven.

¿No es un poquito exagerado, Ginny?-preguntó Hermione saliendo del cuarto de baño. Se había puesto un top negro y ajustado y una minifalda que dejaba ver sus bonitas piernas.

Créeme, Hermione. Los tíos se vuelven locos al ver las piernas de una mujer.

Pero Ginny, estamos en invierno. La gente va a pensar que soy una buscona.

Tal vez tengas razón… Bueno, esto lo dejamos para verano.-Hermione miró a Ginny con cara de reproche.

Será mejor que me vista como siempre…

¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no. Se acabaron los colores pálidos y aburridos. Si quieres llamar la atención de Draco tendrás que cambiar un poco.

Pero Ginny…

Tú hazme caso a mí. Anda ponte esto.-le pasó ropa un poco más normal y Hermione volvió a meterse al cuarto de baño. Salió al poco rato vestida con una falda verde de tablas, que le sobrepasaba las rodillas, unos delicados zapatos y un jersey naranja de cuello vuelto. Miraba sonriente a Ginny.

¿Qué tal?

Te ves genial, Hermione.

Me noto un poco extraña…

Eso te pasa por ir vestida siempre de gris o de blanco. A ver si varías un poquito.

Pues entonces ya está.

¡Tú quieta aquí!-gritó Ginny riendo.

¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Hermione exasperada.

Dios, tienes menos paciencia que mi madre. No tengas prisa. Las cosas hay que hacerlas bien.

¿Y qué más quieres que haga? Ya me he cambiado la forma de vestir y…

Y nada más. Siéntate frente al espejo. Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer con ese pelo.-Hermione soltó un respiro de resignación y se sentó junto al tocador. Ginny se frotaba las manos, dispuesta a entrar en acción. Miraba hacia los lados, como si buscase algo.

¿Qué buscas, Ginny?

Tiene que estar por aquí… ¡Ya!-dijo sacando una revista de su mesita de noche.

Ginny… ¿qué vas a hacerme?-preguntó Hermione con miedo.

Mira.-dijo la pelirroja tendiéndole la revista. En ella aparecía la foto de una mujer con el pelo perfectamente peinado, liso y brillante. Debajo había una inscripción con letras muy grandes y llamativas que decía: "¡en sólo 10 minutos!"

No pensarás que mi pelo puede quedar así, ¿verdad?

Ya lo creo que lo pienso.

Ginny, esas revistas no dicen más que tonterías.

Tú a callar y déjame hacer a mí.-Ginny sacó un frasquito de su baúl que, según le dijo a Hermione, lo había preparado ella misma siguiendo las instrucciones de la revista. En teoría, era una poción para alisar el cabello y conseguir que quedase como el de la mujer de la foto. La pelirroja abrió el frasquito y echó una sola gota en la cabeza de Hermione. El líquido se extendió por todo el pelo, desde la raíz, hasta las puntas. Hermione miraba espantada su reflejo en el espejo. No se fiaba para nada de aquellas revistas para adolescentes. Al cabo de unos minutos, el líquido que se había ido extendiendo desapareció por completo y dejó ver el cabello de Hermione. El sol arrancaba destellos dorados, los rizos estaban perfectamente definidos y había aparecido peinado elegantemente. Ginny sonreía satisfecha.

Vaya… yo…-intentaba decir Hermione, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

¿Qué dices, Hermione? Te ha quedado genial.

Es increíble, Ginny. ¿Qué poción es esa?

Ni idea.-las dos se miraron por unos momentos y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Cuando Hermione bajó a la Sala Común, varias personas se quedaron mirándola impresionados. La mayoría no podía creerse que aquella chica fuese la Hermione que se dedicaba a estudiar y estudiar, siempre escondida tras los libros. Tras ella bajaba Ginny, que sonreía a Hermione. La castaña no podía creerse que un par de cambios pudiesen afectar tanto la impresión de la gente.

Vaya, Hermione. Estás impresionante.-dijo Harry, que la miraba como si no la conociera.

Gracias Harry.-dijo Hermione poniéndose colorada.

¿Con quién te vas a encontrar?-preguntó Ron bastante molesto.

Con nadie. Además, si lo hiciera, no sería de tu incumbencia, Ronald.

No irás a ver a ese inútil de Krum, ¿verdad?

Ron, Víctor vive en Bulgaria. Difícilmente voy a ir a verle.-Ron soltó un gruñido parecido a "sí ya, claro".

No estarás celoso, ¿verdad Ronnie?-preguntó Ginny con ironía.

¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¡Por favor!-dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí dando grandes zancadas.

Perdonadle. Está un poco trastornado.-dijo Harry llevándose un dedo a la cabeza. Ginny y Hermione rieron.

Anda Harry, ve con él.-le dijo Ginny.

Sí, tienes razón. Luego os veo.-y se giró para ir detrás de Ron. Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una sonrisa.

¿Lo ves, Hermione? Arrasas allá a donde vas. Mi hermanito está loco por ti. Bueno, en realidad, siempre lo ha estado.-rió Ginny.

No creo que sea para tanto…

Ya lo creo que sí. Te lo digo yo, que soy su hermana.

Ron siempre ha sido muy amable… ya vale.-se cortó Hermione a sí misma.-Vamos a desayunar, necesito comer algo.-salieron por el retrato y descendieron por las escaleras que llevaban al Gran Comedor. Cuando Hermione entró, varias personas se voltearon para verla, especialmente los chicos. Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada y caminó silenciosa hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Sintió cómo dos penetrantes ojos grises estaban clavados en ella.

¡¿Pero qué se cree esa tipa!-murmuró Pansy abrazando a Draco. Él se la quitó de encima.

¿Qué decías?

Draco, estás raro… No dejas de mirar a la sangre-sucia… ¿Te ocurre algo, mi vida?

No. Es… como tú bien has dicho… una sangre… sangre…

Sangre-sucia, sí.-concluyó Pansy radiante. Draco se sentía raro. No había sido capaz de llamar sangre-sucia a Hermione. No podía ser que un simple cambio en ella le estuviese afectando tanto. ¿O hacía ya tiempo que él la miraba con ojos diferentes?


	9. Las profecías

Cáp. 9: Las profecías

El fin de semana pasó volando para los alumnos. Hermione parecía realmente feliz y Ginny se sentía genial de haberla ayudado aunque sólo fuera un poco. Ahora por lo menos no se encerraba toda la tarde en su habitación. El lunes comenzaba con clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En la clase anterior Hagrid había dicho a sus alumnos que les tenía preparada una sorpresa. Todos tenían miedo de las sorpresas de Hagrid. Normalmente eran criaturas peligrosas, entrañables para el semigigante.

¿Qué creéis que tendrá preparado Hagrid?-preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione mientras se dirigían hacia la cabaña del guardabosques.

A saber. Cualquier día nos trae una mantícora a clase.-dijo Ron. Harry rió y Hermione los miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Pobre Hagrid. Los dos sabéis que lo hace con toda su buena intención.

Sí pero… cada vez que trae un bicho raro a clase acaba en lío… ¿Recordáis la que se montó con Buckbeack?-dijo Ron.

No me lo recuerdes.-pidió Harry. Hablando llegaron hasta donde se daría la clase. Allí estaba Hagrid, esperándolos sonriente.

Bienvenidos todos.-dijo Hagrid dirigiéndose a los Gryffindor y Slytherin.-Hoy os voy a enseñar una de las criaturas más asombrosas de este planeta. Sólo os digo una cosa: no le deis motivos para enfadarse.-varios alumnos se estremecieron.

Madre mía…-murmuró Ron.

Seguidme.-pidió Hagrid.

¡¿Qué! ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Pansy Parkinson.

A un claro a la entrada del bosque.

¡Yo no quiero entrar ahí!-gritó Pansy alarmada.

Bueno, señorita Parkinson, pues quédese aquí y yo me veré obligado a restarle puntos a su casa por no obedecer las órdenes del profesor.-dijo Hagrid tranquilamente. Hermione ahogó una risita.-Ahora seguidme.

Esto acabará mal…-dijo Ron de nuevo.

Ya deja de quejarte.-le cortó Hermione. Los alumnos siguieron a Hagrid a través del bosque. Iban por un camino que se iba estrechando poco a poco. A medida que avanzaban, iban agrupándose y juntándose unos a otros, mirando en todas las direcciones. Llegaron a un claro, en cuyo centro había un poste de madera. Una cadena estaba sujeta al poste y sujetado por ella había… no se veía muy bien. Estaba oscuro. De pronto, se vislumbraron dos pupilas de un color rojo sangre. Los alumnos retrocedieron.

Tranquilos…-dijo Hagrid, dando comienzo a la clase.- Esto que tenéis aquí es un Ángel Negro. –de la oscuridad salieron dos enormes alas que se agitaron. El Ángel emprendió el vuelo y quedó suspendido a pocos metros del suelo. La cadena lo sujetaba. Aquella era la escena más macabra que muchos habían visto en su vida. Al oír el nombre Ángel muchos esperaban encontrar un ser hermoso. Aquello era todo lo contrario. Tenía figura humana, con una piel extremadamente pálida, casi blanca. Parecía como si le faltasen trozos de carne y la piel se le estuviese cayendo a tiras. Miraba a los alumnos con sus ojos rojos amenazantes. Los labios estaban secos y marchitos. La envergadura de las alas medía al menos cinco metros. Eran de un profundo color negro y parecían arañadas, rotas, raídas.

Un Ángel… Negro…-susurró Hermione impresionada.

Los Ángeles Negros tienen una inteligencia equiparable a la de los humanos.-dijo Hagrid.-Este es una hembra. Los Ángeles Negros son carnívoros, se alimentan especialmente de carne de cabra o vaca, aunque no desperdician la carne humana. Por eso os he dicho antes que no le deis razones para enfadarse. También tienen dones premonitorios y la mayoría de sus predicciones se cumplen. Lo curioso es que sólo predicen las cosas malas. No escucharéis palabras bonitas de parte de un Ángel Negro. –todos estaban asombrados. El Ángel Negro era la criatura más fascinante y, a la vez, más repugnante que habían visto en sus vidas. De pronto, el Ángel agitó sus alas con fuerza y fijó sus ojos rojos en Hermione. Y, para sorpresa de muchos, habló.

La niña de ojos miel está lista para llevar a cabo la tarea encomendada… En el momento cumbre entre la unión del león y la serpiente la tarea será concluida… Y el Señor Tenebroso la tendrá para él y así todos los impuros serán aniquilados…-dijo el Ángel con una voz mística. Hermione estaba pálida y era incapaz de reaccionar. Él Ángel alzó su mano e hizo un gesto para que Hermione se acercara a ella. La chica obedeció. Todos miraban espantados a Hermione que seguía avanzando hacia el Ángel Negro, el cual sonreía maliciosamente, mostrando sus colmillos. Hermione, quien parecía estar hipnotizada, llegó hasta donde estaba el Ángel, que alzó sus garras. Parecía que estuviese a punto de desgarrar a la chica.

¡Tú, bestia! ¡Déjala!-gritó Draco saliendo de entre la multitud. Corrió hacia donde estaba Hermione y se interpuso entre ella y el Ángel. Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar. Hagrid parecía que estuviese viendo una película. No se creía todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Vaya, vaya… el joven Malfoy. –dijo el Ángel. Draco cubrió aún mejor a Hermione, quien parecía haber salido ya del trance y temblaba de miedo. –La unión del león y la serpiente llegará… el señor oscuro mandará a los Sundeath para conseguir la creación… y el joven Malfoy no saldrá vivo del ataque…-predijo de nuevo el Ángel Negro.

A mí no me das miedo con tus tonterías.-dijo Draco con desprecio. Hagrid reaccionó por fin y corrió hacia el Ángel. Lo sujetó por la cadena y le obligó a descender. Parecía furiosa.

¡Deja de gritar, bestia!-decía Hagrid mientras tiraba con fuerza de la cadena. El Ángel batía sus alas y se negaba a descender.

¡Ten cuidado con a quién llamas bestia, semigigante!

¡Fin de la clase!-gritó Hagrid. Draco se separó bruscamente de Hermione.

¿Por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Puedo ser todo lo desagradable que quieras pero también sé comportarme. No pensarás que iba a dejar que esa bestia te desgarrase, ¿verdad?

Yo… Gracias.-dijo Hermione. Se alejó de allí intentando apartar los pensamientos de su mente.

¡Hermione!-gritó Harry desde atrás.-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Sí, Harry. Draco me…

¿Desde cuando le llamas Draco?-preguntó Ron intrigado.

Bueno, acaba de salvarme. Tendré que agradecérselo, ¿no?

Por mucho que te haya ayudado no cambiará…-dijo Harry.

Las personas cambian con el tiempo…-Ron se estaba poniendo de mal humor así que decidió cambiar de tema.

Hermione, ¿crees en las profecías del Ángel?

Sí.-se limitó a decir ella.

¿Y sabes que son los… cómo los ha llamado? Esos bichos raros de la profecía de Malfoy.

Los ha llamado Sundeath.-intervino Harry.

No tengo ni idea de lo que son.-dijo Hermione.-Pero no me gusta.

Y, ¿qué es eso de la unión entre el león y la serpiente? Odio que todas las profecías vayan en clave.-murmuró Harry. Hermione tenía una ligera idea de lo que significaba, pero no quiso decirlo. Se estremeció de felicidad con sólo pensarlo.

Las clases transcurrieron con lentitud. Era pesado tener doble clase de pociones a última hora. Cuando salieron de las mazmorras, Hermione se separó de Harry y Ron y corrió hacia Draco.

¡Draco, espera!

¿Qué quieres, Granger?-preguntó Draco mirándola con suficiencia.

Mira, antes todo ha sido muy repentino y no te he agradecido lo que has hecho como debía…

Ya te dije que sólo fue por mi carácter. Hubiese hecho lo mismo por cualquier otra persona.

No lo creo.

¿Y por qué estás tan segura?-preguntó el chico acercándose peligrosamente.

Has arriesgado tu vida por mí. No hubieses hecho lo mismo por Harry… o por Ron.

No estés tan segura, Granger.

A mí no me engañas, Draco.-dijo Hermione fijando sus ojos miel en los grises de Draco.

¡Oh, vamos Hermione!-dijo Draco resignado. Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Hermione? ¿La había llamado por su nombre? Sonaba realmente hermoso dicho de su boca…

Draco, piensa en todo esto. Y recuerda lo que predijo el Ángel.

No voy a morir en manos de esos bichos raros.

No me refería a eso. Recuerda la unión entre el león y la serpiente. Piensa en ello.-le dirigió una sonrisa al rubio y se alejó dando saltos de alegría. Había mantenido una conversación normal con Draco, sin enfados, sin insultos, sin humillaciones. De igual a igual.


	10. Reacciones

Cáp. 10: Reacciones

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué diablos hacías hablando con Malfoy?-preguntó Harry a sus espaldas.

-¿Y voluntariamente?-añadió Ron.

-No os importa.

-Ey, Hermione. No te pongas borde. –dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Yo no me pongo borde.-contestó ella altiva.

-En realidad así era cuando la conocimos…-le susurró Ron a Harry.

-Bueno, si no os importa, tengo que ir a hablar con Ginny.-y se marchó de allí con la cabeza bien alta, dejando a Harry y Ron totalmente confundidos.

-Cada día entiendo menos a las mujeres.-masculló Ron.

-Esto no me gusta nada… Hermione se trae algo entre manos… y Malfoy está de por medio.

-Harry, deja de pensar cosas raras.

-Aquí el único que piensa cosas raras eres tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Cosas raras? No me hagas reír…-murmuró el pelirrojo.

-No, ya en serio. Todo eso de las profecías del Ángel me da mala espina. ¿Qué se supone que hará Hermione? Y más aún, ¡¿para favorecer a Voldemort!-Ron se estremeció.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Ya va siendo hora de que digas su nombre.

-No soy sólo yo, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo mágico teme decir su nombre, exceptuando a un par de chalados. Y no te ofendas.-Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo acerca de Voldemort mientras Hermione caminaba hacia su habitación. No se creía todo lo que había pasado ese día, primero Draco la salvaba de un Ángel Negro que quería hacerla trizas y después se acercaba a él para hablar… Como si nunca antes hubiesen sido enemigos. Todo era demasiado extraño. Y a la vez le producía una sensación de paz que no sentía desde hacía tiempo.

-Hola Ginny.-saludó al entrar en la Sala Común y encontrarse con Ginny haciendo los deberes junto a la chimenea.

-Hola Hermione.-le contestó sin apartar la vista del pergamino.

-Vaya, pero si acabamos de terminar las clases, ¿y ya estás haciendo deberes?

-Sí. Es una manía que me has pegado tú.-dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Es extraño, ¿no crees?-dijo Hermione repentinamente.

-Sí, nunca llegué a pensar que harías los deberes nada más salir de clase.

-No me refería a eso.-Ginny se volteó para mirar mejor a Hermione. Ella se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. La pelirroja la miraba fijamente. Hermione había conseguido atraer su atención.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente. Mejor que nunca, me permitiría añadir.

-¿Y a qué se debe?-preguntó Ginny, aunque ya se hacía una ligera idea.

-No te vas a creer todo lo que me ha pasado hoy.-Hermione comenzó a contarle a Ginny lo que había ocurrido, comenzando desde e encuentro con el Ángel Negro en Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, las profecías que había realizado, lo que Draco había hecho por ella y por último, cómo habían hablado sin que él la insultara ni una sola vez. Ginny escuchaba asombrada el relato de Hermione. Parecía mentira que todo aquel esfuerzo estuviese dando tan pronto sus frutos.

-¿No te insultó?-preguntó sin apenas creérselo.

-No. Bueno, me miró con esos ojos suyos tan… no se. Ya me entiendes.

-Sí, supongo… Hermione, ¡eso es genial!

-¡Lo sé!-dijo ella casi gritando, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero me cuesta creer que Draco haya cambiado tan deprisa, ¿no? Quiero decir, hace unos días te insultaba, incluso llegó a pegarte, y ahora, de repente, arriesga su vida para salvar la tuya. Que quieres que te diga pero a mí eso no me entra en la cabeza.

-Ni a mí… Bueno, tal vez sí. Verás. Puede ser que en realidad Draco siempre… no quiero parecer egocéntrica.

-Puede que siempre haya estado enamorado de ti, pero ha tenido que disimular para mantener su reputación de Slytherin.-terminó Ginny triunfante.

-Me has leído el pensamiento.

-Soy la mejor.-dijo Ginny riendo.

-Ya lo creo que sí.-le dijo la castaña dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.- ¿Te ayudo con eso?

-Te lo agradecería. No entiendo nada.-la chica se sentó junto a Ginny y comenzaron a trabajar al calor del fuego mientras la Sala Común iba llenándose de alumnos que parecían fatigados después de las clases.

Draco estaba sentado en uno de los mullidos sofás de cuero negro que llenaban la Sala Común de Slytherin. Tenía las manos cruzadas sujetándose la barbilla, y los fríos e inexpresivos ojos grises estaban clavados en el crepitar de las llamas que ardían con calma en la chimenea.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó levantándose repentinamente y dando una patada a un cojín que había en el suelo. Se llevó las manos al rostro y cayó abatido de nuevo en el sofá. Sentía su sangre palpitar en las sienes y decenas de imágenes recorrían su mente. Apartó las manos y las observó. Estaban húmedas de un líquido salado. Lágrimas. Sonrió con amargura. ¿Un Malfoy llorando? ¿Dónde se había visto eso? ¡Nunca! ¿Pero qué diablos le estaba pasando? Maldita Granger… Se enjugó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano y volvió a observar las llamas. Parecían formar curiosas siluetas… ¡Olvídate de ella! ¡No es más que una sangre… una impura y tú estás como un idiota pensando todo el día en ella! Sabes que tus padres nunca la aceptarán, ni ellos ni tu maldito ego. Aquella vocecita estúpida le estaba sacando de quicio.

-¡Cállate ya!-los alumnos que lo rodeaban se quedaron mirándolo como si estuviese loco. Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a él desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Crabbe con voz profunda.

-¡Sí! ¡Todo me ocurre!

-Nosotros te escuchamos.-dijo Goyle.

-Deja de decir sandeces. ¿Escuchar? ¡Ja! No entenderíais ni la mitad…-los dos se le quedaron mirando con cara de no entender nada. Como siempre.-Todo es por Granger… ¡No sé que diablos me está pasando por la cabeza!

-Draco, tenemos que hablar.-dijo una fría voz femenina. Crabe y Goyle se voltearon, se apartaron un poco y dejaron paso a Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Hablar? No estoy en condiciones de hablar.

-Pues debes. No soy idiota, ¿sabes?-masculló apuntándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo índice.

-Mierda Pansy, ¡¿a qué diablos te refieres!

-Sabes muy bien a qué diablos me refiero. Esa asquerosa sangre-sucia lleva mucho tiempo rondando por tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

-Pansy…

-¡¿Verdad! ¡Maldita sea, Draco! ¡¿Me equivoco o no!

-¡A mí no me grites!

-¡Te gritaré si me da la gana! ¡¿Cuántas veces me has besado pensando en ella! ¡¿Cuántas! ¡¿Cuántas veces has estado junto a mí mientras imaginabas que era ella la que estaba a tu lado!

-Pansy, no dices más que tonterías.

-Crees que soy una ilusa, ¿verdad? ¡Una estúpida que está junto a ti sólo por tu dinero! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Yo te quiero de verdad! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Granger está realmente enamorada de ti? ¡Si lo único que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida ha sido humillarla! ¡Sólo te quiere por quién eres, no por cómo eres!-los Slytherin guardaban silencio. Todos observaban atónitos la escena. Nadie entendía nada. ¿Malfoy? ¿Granger? Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Mira, Pansy.-comenzó Draco con ira contenida.-Tú no eres nadie para controlar mi vida. Haré lo que me apetezca. ¡Si yo quiero a Hermione no es problema tuyo!-dicho esto, apartó a los curiosos a empujones y salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin dando grandes zancadas, sin mirar atrás. Ignorando los cuchicheos que se habían formando e intentando no ver cómo todos lo señalaban.


	11. El encuentro

Cáp.11: El encuentro

Draco siguió caminando sin apenas pensar a dónde iba. Simplemente dejó que sus pasos lo guiaran. Al diablo con Pansy. Por su culpa ahora la mitad de los Slytherin's sabían lo que él sentía. Era irónico. Pansy se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Hermione mucho antes que él mismo. Caminaba deprisa, mirando al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en todo aquello cuando chocó contra alguien y cayó de bruces.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!-le gritó el chico.

-Yo… lo siento no te… ¡Draco!-se sorprendió Hermione.

-¡Her… Hermione! Vaya, lo siento. No sabía que fueras tú.-Draco se levantó y le tendió una mano a la chica.- Permíteme que te ayude.

-Gracias.-dijo ella tomando su mano y levantándose. Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo. ¿Qué hacía pidiendo disculpas a una Gryffindor?

-De nada. Yo… bueno, no importa.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto preocupado.

-Sí… he tenido una pelea con Pansy. Aunque más bien me importa poco.-dijo él bajando la vista.

-No me gusta verte así.

-¿A no? ¿Y cómo te gusta verme?-dijo Draco con una tímida sonrisa.

-Así. Sonriendo.

-Estoy harto de que la gente no me deje hacer lo que quiero.

-¿Y por qué no te dejan hacerlo?

-Soy un Malfoy, un Slytherin, y tengo una reputación que mantener. Asco de vida.-maldijo Draco por lo bajo.

-Escúchame bien, Draco. Sólo tú eres dueño de tu vida. Nadie tiene poder sobre ti, y nadie tiene derecho a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Debes tomar tus propias decisiones, marcar tu camino, y seguirlo. No seguir el que te marquen los demás. Así nunca serás feliz. Vive tu vida, pues sólo te pertenece a ti. A ti y a nadie más.-dijo ella con dulzura mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro del chico.

-Hermione…

-¿Sí?

-Nunca pensé que esto llegaría a ocurrir…

-Ni yo.-la chica cerró los ojos, y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, acercándose poco a poco a él. Draco hizo lo mismo. Sus labios se juntaron en un desesperado beso que los dos llevaban deseando desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-No pienses que por esto voy a llevarme bien con San Potter y…

-Calla. No lo estropees.-le cortó Hermione, y volvió a besarlo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido mejor.

-¡Ginny, Ginny, Ginny!-dijo Hermione mientras entraba corriendo y gritando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Varias personas se voltearon para mirarle, con caras de "¿Y ésta es nuestra prefecta?"

-¡Tranquilízate, mujer! ¿Qué ocurre?-la castaña se lamió los labios con la punta de la lengua.

-¡Aún los siento!

-¿Sentir el qué?-preguntó Ginny confundida. Hermione miró hacia los lados.

-Aquí no. Hay demasiada gente. Vamos ven, no deben oírnos.

-Hermione, ¿pero qué…?-comenzó a decir Ginny, pero Hermione la había cogido con fuerza por la muñeca y la arrastraba escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de las chicas. Parvati y Lavender seguían abajo, así que no tenían problema. Aún así Hermione se empeñó en cerrar con llave la puerta.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Ginny cruzándose de brazos. Hermione volvió a pasar su negua por sus labios. Y se estremeció de sólo pensar lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Draco.

-Ginny…

-Hermione, no me estarás diciendo que…

-¡Sí!

-¡¿Te ha besado!

-¡Sí!-repitió Hermione gritando y dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-¿Y eso que importa? ¡Ha sido genial! Más bonito…-dijo Hermione ensimismada.

-Es… increíble… Enhorabuena, Hermione. Lo has conseguido. Te lo merecías.

-Nunca lo habría conseguido sin ti.-Ginny se sonrojó.

-Yo no hice nada. Todo el mérito es tuyo. ¡Vamos a decírselo a los chicos!-dijo entusiasmada.

-¡No!-dijo Hermione interponiéndose entre la pelirroja y la salida.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

-No puedes andar a escondidas.

-Es lo que queremos. ¿Qué crees que pensará la gente si nos ve juntos? Así, de repente.

-Que Draco ha sentado la cabeza.

-La gente no es tan sensata. No aceptarían un cambio tan repentino. Además, está Pansy. Ella sabe lo que hay entre nosotros.

-¡¿Sabe que estáis juntos!

-No. Pero sabe que nos queremos. Pero piensa que Draco sigue siéndole fiel.-dijo Hermione, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

-Pues la lleva clara.-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No tiene gracia.-dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo siento.-murmuró Ginny agachando la cabeza. Hermione suspiró.

-Es extraño… Tengo miedo de que nos descubran, pero a la vez quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, para no tener que andar escondiéndonos. Pero créeme, es lo mejor. Para los dos.


	12. Mientes

Cáp. 12: Mientes

Ron se encontraba sentado en el patio de la escuela. Harry estaba en el despacho de Snape, cumpliendo un castigo, como de costumbre. Su poción había sido desastrosa y Snape le había obligado a quedarse tras las clases para que la mejorara. "O para reírse de él" pensó Ron. El pelirrojo había intentado que Snape lo castigara a él también, para no dejar solo a Harry, pero lo único que había conseguido era que la restara puntos a Gryffindor. Estaba solo, Hermione debía de andar perdida por ahí, en la biblioteca seguramente, o eso pensaba él. Estaba sentado en un frío banco de piedra, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos, observando una fuente que tenía frente a él. Los cuatro animales de Hogwarts la adornaban majestuosamente, y cristalinos chorros de agua salían de ellos formando curiosas formas. Los alumnos caminaban riendo y hablando de cómo habían transcurrido las clases del día, pero no se detenían demasiado. La mayoría prefería estar dentro, ya que fuera comenzaba a hacer mucho frío ahora que el invierno estaba al caer. Cualquier día Hogwarts podía amanecer cubierto de nieve. En todo aquello pensaba cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Buenas, Weasley. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tus inútiles amiguitos te han dejado solo?

-Si has venido a amargarme la tarde mejor vete, Parkinson.

-Oh vaya, lo siento.-dijo Pansy inocentemente.-No sabía que estuvieses de mal humor.

-Yo no he dicho que esté de mal humor.-murmuró el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista de la fuente.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada que te importe.-le contestó secamente. Pansy parecía preocuparse por él, cosa que no era cierta, sólo estaba fingiendo. ¿Qué diablos pretendía?

-Sé que es duro amar y no ser correspondido, Weasley.-dijo Pansy de repente.

-¿A qué rayos te refieres?-preguntó Ron alarmado.

-A Granger, por supuesto.

-Yo no siento nada por Hermione que sea más que amistad.

-Bueno, bueno, vete con ese cuento a otro.

-Al diablo con tus tonterías, Parkinson.-la chica negó con la cabeza con gesto de reproche.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Weasley. ¿Sabes? Yo podría ayudarte a conseguir a Granger.-Ron la miró por primera vez desde que estaban hablando. Pansy mostraba una sonrisa triunfante, sabiendo que había conseguido atraer su atención. Pero Ron no se fiaba de ella. ¿Por qué quería ayudarle? Algo tramaba. Algo pretendía sacar de todo aquello.

-No voy a obligar a Hermione a hacer algo que no quiere.

-Creo que voy a tener que hablarte clarito, Weasley, ya que parece que tu minúsculo cerebro no es capaz de darse cuenta de lo que ocurre. Yo amo a Draco, ¿hasta ahí lo entiendes?-Ron soltó un gruñido como señal de asentimiento.-Bien. Tú amas a Granger, ¿verdad?

-Eso qué diablos importa…

-Bueno, sí, la amas. ¿Qué debería ocurrir? Que yo esté con Draco y tú con Granger. Pero… fatalidades de la vida, no ha ocurrido así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu querida Granger está con Draco, juntos. Estoy segura de que en estos momentos estarán por ahí escondidos, besándose.-el chico dirigió una mirada incrédula hacia Pansy.

-Mientes.

-No, no miento. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Juntos podemos separarlos. Tú te quedas con tu querida Granger y yo con Draco.-dijo Pansy finalmente. "Así que eso es lo que quieres" pensó Ron, "utilizarme para una de tus malditas trampas".

-Vete a intentar convencer a otro.-dijo tajante.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero piénsalo. Que tengas una feliz tarde, Weasley.-dijo Pansy. Se levantó y caminó hacia el interior del castillo. Ron no sabía si era cierto o no lo que le había contado. Aunque toda esa historia explicaba perfectamente el raro comportamiento de Hermione en las últimas semanas. Notó como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.


	13. Vayamos donde no puedan criticarnos

Cáp. 13: Vayamos donde no puedan criticarnos

Hermione estaba recostada en el pecho de Draco, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Estaban sentados en los jardines del colegio, observando como el sol se ponía lentamente. Escondidos entre los matorrales, para que nadie pudiese verlos. Una suave llovizna caía, empapándolos débilmente. El chico cubrió a Hermione con su capa de invierno, intentando protegerla del frío. Llevaban así un largo tiempo, sin decir nada. Simplemente observaban, como si mirando al horizonte fuesen a encontrar un camino que los llevase a un lugar donde no tuviesen que andar escondiéndose.

-¿Me quieres?-dijo Hermione rompiendo el largo silencio.

-¿Qué?-dijo Draco aún aturdido.

-Que si me quieres.-repitió la castaña.

-Claro. No lo pongas en duda.-dijo él dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-¿Sabes? Todo esto es extraño. Nunca imaginé que acabaríamos así. Cada vez que me pongo a pensar, te recuerdo como un chulo prepotente, un crío malnacido y un egocéntrico sin remedio. Pero este curso ha cambiado todo. Y aún no sé por qué.

-Tal vez porque he sido yo el que ha cambiado.

-Pues no me lo demostraste el día en el que me golpeaste. Me hiciste daño. Y no físicamente.-el chico dejó de mirar a Hermione avergonzado.

-No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de aquello. Es que… no podía permitir sentir lo que sentía, era algo intolerable. Desde pequeño he recibido una educación que me ha marcado mucho, y enamorarme de ti lo ha tirado todo por la borda. Tenía que seguir manteniendo mi reputación y…-la chica se apartó bruscamente.

-¡Siempre estás con lo mismo!

-Pero Hermione…

-Mira, deja de creerte el rey del mundo, ¿quieres?

-Tuve que hacerlo… No quiero ni pensar en lo que diría la gente si nos viesen juntos.

-En aquel momento no había nadie, Draco.

-Pero… ¡maldita sea! ¡Deja de enredarlo todo!

-A mí me da igual que nos vean.

-¡Pero a mí no! ¿Es que no lo comprendes? ¡Aparecer en público sería como echar a perder mis principios! ¡O los que mis amigos creen que son mis principios!

-¡Al carajo tú y tus malditos principios!

-Hermione, tranquilízate por favor.

-Estoy muy tranquila.-murmuró ella intentando calmarse.

-Vamos, levanta. Comienza a hacer frío. Será mejor que entremos.

-Sí, será mejor.-dijo Hermione levantándose. Caminaron en silencio hacia el castillo, no querían estropear el momento hablando sobre tonterías o discutiendo. Estaba ya todo desierto, los alumnos estarían ahora en sus salas comunes, probablemente.

-Huyamos.-dijo Draco de pronto.

-¡¿Qué!-dijo Hermione, a la que el comentario del chico la había pillado desprevenida.

-Huyamos.-repitió.-Vámonos a algún lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, donde podamos caminar por un paseo marítimo, con el sol a nuestras espaldas y el murmullo del mar al fondo, cogidos de la mano… Sin que nadie nos moleste, sin que nadie nos critique…-la chica dejó salir una carcajada.

-Draco, eso sólo lo dicen los idiotas enamorados.

-Vaya, gracias.-dijo él fingiendo estar ofendido. Hermione le dio una cariñosa palmada en el hombro.

-No te preocupes. Yo sería la primera en proponerte algo así. Pero no puede ser. Y lo sabes.

-Sí… por desgracia. Tendremos que esperar a que nos graduemos.

-Pues esperaremos. No tengo prisa.-dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. A todo esto, ya habían llegado al camino que los separaba, uno de ellos hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y el otro a la de Slytherin.

-Algún día te invitaré a que veas mi habitación…-dijo Draco agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Hermione no pudo resistir tenerlo tan cerca y lo besó, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior del chico.

-Estoy deseando que lo hagas…

-Algún día, preciosa, algún día…


	14. A la luz de la luna

Cáp. 14: A la luz de la luna

Hermione se despidió de Draco y esperó a que el chico se alejara, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de las sombras, que ya llenaban los corredores. Se aseguró de que se había ido, esperando en silencio sin entrar a la sala común. Cuando estuvo segura de que el chico no iba a volver, caminó en dirección contraria a la sala común, hacia el segundo piso. Hacia los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. En cada esquina miraba con sigilo, no era conveniente que Peeves, la Señora Norris, o aún peor, Filch, la descubrieran deambulando por el pasillo a esas horas, cuando debería estar en su sala común. Sabía que Harry y Ron no la echarían en falta, en realidad nunca lo hacían. Sólo Ginny podría llegar a preocuparse. Aunque sabiendo que salía con Draco, lo más probable era que pensara que estaba con él. Eso la tranquilizó. Llegó frente a los baños y entró. La suave luz de la luna llena se colaba por una ventana, iluminando tenuemente la estancia.

-Vaya, tú por aquí de nuevo.-la saludó Myrtle.- ¿Qué tal está Harry?

-Como si te importara.-murmuró la castaña. Myrtle hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

-Últimamente pasas bastante tiempo aquí. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-Ya te dije la semana pasada que no te diría nada.

-Podría advertir a los profesores de que vienes aquí de vez en cuando a hacer cosas que se salen de las normas.-dijo Myrtle suspicaz.

-Es la palabra de un fantasma contra la de la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, la que nunca rompe las reglas. En teoría.-añadió Hermione con malicia.

-¡Pues que sepas que no me importa lo que hagas! ¡Por mí puedes pudrirte en el infierno!

-¡Calla! ¡No grites o me descubrirán!-dijo Hermione en un susurro. Myrtle se alejó sollozando con fuerza, profundamente ofendida, y se encerró en el baño de siempre. Hermione movió la cabeza de lado a lado con gesto de reproche. Fue en dirección del último de los baños y abrió la puerta. Dentro tenía guardado un caldero, donde una poción de un color azul pálido reposaba en calma. También cogió un antiguo libro que había conseguido de la biblioteca. Se titulaba "Magia Avanzada" y… lo había sacado de la Sección Prohibida, para qué negarlo. Abrió el libro por la página 492 y pasó el dedo por las instrucciones, leyendo en silencio. Casi todo estaba listo. Tan sólo quedaba añadir un último ingrediente y esperar a que la poción surtiera su efecto, cosa que no ocurriría hasta la próxima luna llena. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y de él sacó un pequeño trozo de tela. Lo miró con detenimiento, como queriendo asegurarse de que ése era el correcto, y no uno equivocado. Pero sí, aquel trozo de tela pertenecía a la túnica de trabajo de Harry. Le dio unos suaves golpecitos para limpiarle las motitas de polvo y lo arrojó dentro del caldero. Inmediatamente empezó a salir una intensa luz de color plateado, que llenó por completo el cuarto de baño, cegando a Hermione. Se tapó los ojos con las manos, intentando protegerse de la luz. Myrtle, que había asomado su cabeza por la rendija de la puerta y a la cual no parecía dañar aquella luz, se reía con malicia dejando salir leves risitas. La intensidad de la luz disminuyó, y sólo pequeñas líneas de luz, como si de humo se tratasen, salían del caldero. Hermione esperaba impaciente. Las sinuosas líneas que surgían de la poción comenzaron a curvarse, formando lo que parecían letras. Al cabo de un rato, pudo distinguirse dibujado en el aire, con aquella especie de neblina plateada: "Harry Potter".

-Perfecto…-susurró Hermione, impresionada de sus habilidades para hacer pociones.-La poción lo ha reconocido. Ahora a esperar. –la chica tomó el caldero con fuerza y lo levantó para meterlo de nuevo en el baño, junto con el libro que había sacado de la Sección Prohibida. Miró orgullosa el caldero y salió contenta hacia su sala común, dispuesta a dormir tranquilamente. Lo que ella no sabía era que con esa poción estaba firmando la sentencia de muerte de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Dónde has estado, picarona?-preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro. Estaba esperando a Hermione en la habitación, Parvati y Lavender dormían plácidamente, así que Hermione le hizo un gesto a la pelirroja para que la siguiera a la sala común.

-Mira Ginny, sé que…

-Bueno, ¿qué tal la noche?-dijo ella sin hacer caso a Hermione.

-Déjame explicarte que…

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Nada, yo sólo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo a durado el beso más largo?

-Ginny, ¡vale ya!

-Bueno, bueno…

-No hicimos nada, en serio.

-Hermione, si no quieres contármelo no me lo cuentes, pero no me mientas.

-¡Es verdad! Sólo pasamos la tarde juntos.

-¿Y a qué llamas tú la tarde? Te recuerdo que hace tiempo que ha oscurecido.

-Ya pero… he estado haciendo otras cosas.-Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya, seguro.

-Sé que suena poco creíble.

-Te equivocas. No suena nada creíble.

-Bueno, pues da igual. La cosa es que he estado haciendo… cosas.

-Con que cosas, ¿eh? Pues ya me las estás contando.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-¿Y pretendes que me crea que no has estado con Draco? Si no hubieras estado con él me lo contarías…

-Yo también tengo mis secretos, ¿sabes? Y no puedo contártelo… todavía.

-¿Y cuándo lo harás?

-Cuando llegue el momento. Cuando todo esté listo. Entonces lo sabrás. Por ahora no quiero involucrarte. Podría ponerte en peligro. Y no quiero.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos te traes entre manos!-dijo Ginny alarmada por la advertencia.

-Ya te he dicho que nada. Mejor olvídalo. Y me voy a la cama.-dijo Hermione desperezándose.-Buenas noches, Ginny.

-Buenas noches…-contestó ella amargamente.

-Tranquila. A su debido tiempo lo sabrás.-y dicho esto, se dirigió soñolienta hacia su habitación. Pero se paró en seco al escuchar un fuerte golpe frente a la habitación de los chicos.

-Así que es verdad.-dijo Ron Weasley, quien había golpeado la pared con su puño, haciendo aquel ruido. Sonreía maquiavélicamente, como si no pudiese contenerse por más tiempo.

-¿El… el qué, Ronald?-tartamudeó Hermione.

-A mí no me engañas, Hermione.-dijo el chico descendiendo, con esa enigmática sonrisa aún dibujada en su rostro.

-Ron, me estás asustando…-dijo Hermione retrocediendo.

-Vale ya, Ronald. Te estás pasando.-intervino Ginny.

-Tú a callar, hermanita. No te metas en conversaciones de mayores.

-¡Tengo el mismo derecho que…!

-¡He dicho que te calles!-la pelirroja puso cara de estar tremendamente ofendida y se marchó a su habitación hecha una furia.

-¡Ron! ¡Es tu hermana! ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle así!-dijo Hermione.

-No te desvíes del tema…

-Ron, estás extraño.-dijo ella retrocediendo aún más.

-No, no estoy extraño. Eres tú la extraña.

-¿Extraña? ¿Yo? Ron, si no te explicas…

-He escuchado toda tu conversación con Ginny.-se limitó a decir. A Hermione se le cayó el mundo encima.

-¿Qué… qué has escuchado exactamente?

-Todo. Tiene gracia… creía que le odiabas. Así que por eso has estado comportándote así, ¿verdad?

-Yo, no…

-¡Durante todo este tiempo has estado enamorada de él!

-Ron, déjame que te explique…

-¡Y no contenta con eso os hacéis pareja!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Tú no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida!

-Has traicionado a tus amigos… Te has traicionado a ti misma.-dijo Ron recobrando la calma. Demasiada calma. Aquello no estaba bien.

-En mi vida he estado más segura de algo que de lo que estoy haciendo con él.

-Él no te conviene… Te está utilizando.

-¡¿Y quién me conviene, Ronald Weasley! ¿Alguien como tú?-dijo Hermione harta del pelirrojo. Él se sonrojó notablemente.

-Al menos yo no soy una sucia serpiente que tiene a su padre encerrado en Azkaban acusado de mortífago.-dijo ácidamente. Y sin nada más, se marchó a su habitación, dejando a Hermione totalmente hundida.


	15. Fuerza de convicción y una unión junto a

Que abandonada tenia esta pag... despues de mas de dos años (dios, como pasa el tiempo) de ausencia por razones q no viene a cuento explicar aqui, he decidido retomar este fic, ya q le puse mucho empeño en su dia. Ahora, por fin, esta completamente escrito, asiq solo tendre q preocuparme d actualizar. Terminare este fic, se lo debo, le tengo mucho cariño como para abandonarlo incluso despues de dos años...

Regreso a nn

Cáp. 15: Fuerza de convicción y una unión junto al fuego

-Te escucho.

Ron se había reunido con Pansy para hablar. El chico aún no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, lo que iba a decidir o no. Quería escuchar lo que la Slytherin tenía que proponerle, y después de conocer todos los matices y recapacitar sobre las consecuencias que estos traerían, decidiría que hacer respecto a Draco y Hermione.

-Es muy simple, Weasley. Tú te dedicas a Granger y yo a Draco.

-Sólo dime lo que tendría que hacer.

-Es tan fácil como convencer a Granger de que Draco no la quiere o que la engaña. La sangre sucia es muy orgullosa, no lo tolerará. Y todo se terminará. Y yo estaré ahí, esperando a que ocurra, para consolar a Draco cuando lo necesite. No podrá resistirse a volver conmigo.

-Hermione no me creerá.

-¿Cómo que no te creerá?

-Pensará que estoy celoso y que lo único que intento es separarlos. Anoche la escuché hablar con mi hermana sobre esto. Entonces te creí. Y me enfadé con ella por lo suyo con Draco.

-¡¿Pero cómo eres tan idiota, Weasley?!

-¡¿Pero qué he hecho ahora?!

-¡No debiste decirle nada a Granger¡Ahora todo será más difícil!

-Yo… no sabía que…-decía Ron, que comenzaba a comprender.

-Me dijeron que eras tonto, pero no pensé que lo fueras tanto.

-Gracias, Parkinson.-dijo Ron con sarcasmo.-Además, no creo que sea tan difícil.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-Sólo hay que invertir el tuyo. En vez de ser yo el que advierta a Hermione de que Malfoy no la quiere, convéncele tú de que ella no la quiere a él. Así será tu querido Draco quien termine con ella. Y luego entro yo en escena, "Ron el consolador".

-A ti lo único que te interesa es ganarte a Granger.

-No lo niego. Y a ti ganarte a Malfoy, así que no me vengas con cuentos de que lo que quieres es ayudarme porque no me lo creo.

-Vaya… me sorprendes, Weasley. Estás desarrollando unas ideas dignas de los Slytherin's.

-Eso no debe de ser bueno.-dijo el pelirrojo con malicia. Pansy lo miró con superioridad.

-¿Entonces qué?-dijo Pansy ignorando el comentario de Ron. -¿Aceptas o no?

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo.-se limitó a decir Ron mirando a Pansy con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en su rostro.

-Muy bien, Weasley. Me gusta el cambio de actitud que Granger está ejerciendo sobre ti. ¿Quién diría que el tímido Ronald Weasley es capaz de intentar separar a su mejor amiga de su "gran amor" para conseguir que esté junto a él?

-Si lo miras de ese modo…

-Y ahora no te eches atrás. Porque es exactamente así como tienes que mirarlo. Y yo que llegué a pensar que podías tener alma de Slytherin…

-¡Eso nunca!

-Como quieras.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-A decir verdad me da igual. Entonces me encargo yo. Y no estaría mal que te dejaras ver con Granger por ahí para que los rumores lleguen a Draco. Así será más sencillo.

-No creo que quiera verme después de lo de ayer.

-Está claro que tu cerebro no da para mucho. Sólo tiene que pedirle perdón, disculparte por haberte metido en su vida… ¡Y todo resuelto! Además, así conseguirás estar junto a ella cuando Draco la deje.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos a conseguirlo.

-Y lo conseguiremos. Eso no lo pongas en duda. ¿Acaso no sabes las cualidades de los seguidores del grandioso Slytherin? Ambiciosos, fríos, calculadores…-iba diciendo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Ron, mirándolo a los ojos. Era casi tan alta como él.-Siempre conseguimos nuestros fines, Weasley.

-Sí, la verdad es que tenéis mucho parentesco con la serpiente de vuestro escudo.

-Y tú tienes una maldita lengua viperina.

-Será la influencia de juntarme tanto contigo últimamente.

-Si ya casi respondes como yo… ¡Ja! Gryffindor's… os creéis los reyes del universo.

-Para rey del universo ya está Malfoy, que piensa que es el mejor sobre la tierra sólo por llevar ese estúpido apellido.

-Sí, al igual que tú eres lo peor sólo por llevar "ese estúpido apellido".-dijo la chica imitando el tono de voz de Ron.

-¿Sabes? Odio el sarcasmo. Así que cállate de una buena vez.

-¿Ves¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que se calle? A mí nadie me manda callar, y menos un Weasley.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a hacer caso a la gente. No siempre vas a poder hacer lo que te dé la gana.

-Ya cállate, Weasley.

-Con esa actitud no conseguirás nada en la vida.

-¡En esta vida sólo sobreviven los fuertes!

-¿Y piensas que así serás más fuerte? Cuando salgas de este colegio, donde todo es demasiado fácil, alguien explotará esa maldita burbuja en la que estás encerrada. Y verás lo que es la vida en realidad, la vida es esto, un asco. Nos vemos.-dijo el pelirrojo. Se marchó de allí silbando plácidamente, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, dejando a Pansy llena de ira.

Ginny estaba sentada junto al fuego en la Sala Común. La espalda apoyada contra el cálido respaldo, los ojos cerrados, pensando. Harry. No conseguía sacárselo de la cabeza. Había estado saliendo con otros chicos, sí, pero él era diferente. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando ella tenía 10 años y él 11, en el andén 9 ¾ , su rostro había quedado grabado a fuego en sus recuerdos. Le vino a la mente la letra de una canción de su grupo de música muggle favorito. "Y es que empiezo a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero. Y es que empiezo a sospechar que los demás son sólo para olvidar".

-Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada…-canturreó distraída, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Que llegaras con rosas…-siguió cantando alguien a sus espaldas. Ginny se giró y vio a Harry, que sonreía abiertamente y traía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas entre sus manos.

-Con mil rosas para mí…-terminó ella.

-Sí, Ginny. Con mil rosas para ti. ¿Te gustan?

-Claro que me gustan, Harry.-dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Se había quedado sin habla. Antes se esperaba ver a Snape repartiendo golosinas entre los alumnos que a Harry regalándole rosas. Tomó el ramo entre sus delicados brazos y lo olió. Podía sentir el aroma del campo, era como estar libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dejó el ramo en el sillón en el que había estado sentada, quedándose de pie mirando fijamente a Harry.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó confundida.

-No soportaba verte con esos tipos con los que has salido…-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.-Al final me he dado cuenta de que he dejado de verte como la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo. Por fin he descubierto que te has convertido en toda una mujer, Ginny.

-Harry, eso significa que…

-Sí, eso mismo.-dijo él. Se acercó aún más a ella, quedando sus rostros separados tan sólo por escasos centímetros. Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente al tener el rostro, los labios de Harry tan cerca. El chico la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Juntó sus labios con los de ella, casi con desesperación. Ginny correspondió de inmediato. No se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo, era imposible… Despertó. La luz entraba por las ventanas. Instintivamente, fijó sus ojos en la mesilla de noche, donde un gran ramo de rosas reposaba. Y se sintió más tranquila, recordando lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior. No, no había sido un sueño. Harry y ella estaban juntos.


	16. Un nuevo día

Cáp. 16: Un nuevo día

Había amanecido temprano. Hermione se calzó las zapatillas y, cubriéndose con una manta para protegerse del frío, se levantó de la cama. Vio a Ginny medio dormida, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Un gran ramo de rosas estaba sobre su mesilla de noche. Hermione se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Ron estaba esperándola. En el rostro de la chica se dibujó un gesto de miedo y remordimientos.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar, Hermione.

-Yo… mira, ya te dije ayer lo que pensaba, no deberías meterte en mi vida… sé que es duro de aceptar, lo comprendo… pero… ¡¿se puede saber qué hago yo dándote explicaciones?! Mira, he pasado por momentos muy duros para llegar hasta donde estoy y no voy a permitir que me lo estropees.

-Hermione, yo sólo quería pedirte perdón.-dijo Ron humildemente. Hermione se sintió el ser más despreciable del planeta.

-Lo siento, Ronald… no sabía que…

-Tranquila, soy yo quien tiene que pedirte disculpas. Me he portado fatal contigo, no he estado ahí para ayudarte cuando lo necesitabas y por si fuera poco, en el momento en el que consigues ser feliz, yo voy y me pongo en tu contra. Eso no es ser un buen amigo, Hermione, y me siento fatal por ello.

-Disculpas aceptadas, Ron.-dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

-¿En serio? ¿Me… me perdonas?-dijo él emocionado.

-Pues claro.-dijo ella riendo. Para sorpresa de Ron, Hermione se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.-Gracias por comprenderlo, gracias de verdad.

-Hermione yo… de nada.-dijo él ruborizándose al tener a Hermione tan cerca. La chica se separó de él y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres un cielo, Ron. No sé cómo agradecértelo. Hasta creo que me has animado para que se lo diga a Harry.

-¡No! Digo… no, mejor no.

-¿Por qué no? Si tú lo has aceptado él también lo hará.

-No creo que sea una buena idea…

-¿Pero por qué dices eso?

-Verás…-dijo Ron comenzando a improvisar.-Últimamente está muy sensible, ¿comprendes? Se acuerda mucho de Sirius y además no le está yendo muy bien en las notas… Snape le puso otro cero hace poco y… vamos, que no está pasando una muy buena temporada que digamos. Una sorpresa como esta no creo que le haga mucho bien. Por eso será mejor esperar.

-Vaya… no sabía que lo estuviera pasando tan mal… Bueno, entonces no le diré nada. Mejor más adelante.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

-Gracias de nuevo, Ron. Me has salvado de meterme en problemas con Harry.-dijo Hermione. Cogió las manos de Ron entre las suyas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después, se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación despidiéndose con la mano. Ron se quedó unos minutos con la mano puesta sobre la mejilla en la cual Hermione le había dado el beso.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación llena de una felicidad inmensa. Se alegraba de haberse arreglado con Ron. No soportaría perder al que había sido su amigo desde que era pequeña, aquel que la había salvado en primero del troll en los lavabos… Sonrió al recordarlo. Habían pasado muchos y muy buenos momentos juntos y no estaba dispuesta a echarlo todo a perder. Tenía suerte de que Ron fuese comprensivo. Al entrar se encontró a Ginny sentada en la cama, con el ramo de rosas que había visto antes entre las manos.

-¿Y bien, Ginny? ¿Quién es el nuevo pretendiente?-le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa pícara. La pelirroja se sobresaltó.

-Vaya, Hermione, no te había oído llegar. Bueno, la verdad es que…-ahogó una risita nerviosa.- No te lo vas a creer si te lo digo.

-¡Vamos, me tienes impaciente!-dijo la castaña sentándose junto a ella.

-Es… es Harry.-dijo Ginny, y se puso del mismo color que su pelo.

-¡¿Harry?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!-preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Ya, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ¿no? Ya te dije que no me creerías.-dijo Ginny bastante ofendida.

-Ginny, no he querido molestarte… claro que te creo y… ¡es genial!

-¿Verdad que sí?-dijo Ginny sonriendo de nuevo.-Aún no me lo creo.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Pues… yo estaba en la sala común cantando… se me acercó por la espalda… y me dio el ramo. Y luego me besó.

-¡Que bonito!-dijo Hermione riendo tirándose de espaldas en la cama mientras se llevaba las manos al corazón.

-¡No te rías!-le reprochó la pelirroja.

-¿Para cuándo la boda?

-¡Oh, Hermione!

El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos. En las clases, Draco y Hermione continuaban comportándose como si fueran los mayores enemigos sobre la faz de la tierra, aún era pronto para que la gente supiese lo que pasaba entre ellos. Ginny estaba extremadamente feliz y Hermione se alegraba muchísimo por ella. Al fin tenía lo que por ser tan buena persona se merecía: un chico que la quisiera más que a otra cosa en el mundo. Todo parecía ir genial. Parecía.

Al anochecer, Hermione se despidió de Draco diciéndole que tenía muchos deberes que hacer para el día siguiente. Mentira, por supuesto, ya los había terminado a la hora de la comida. Así que se dirigió hacia los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que había estado allí, la poción debía de estar lista, había luna llena… Myrtle parecía estar dormida así que no molestó a Hermione. La chica fue hacia el último de los baños, donde tenía escondido todo. Se acercó al caldero. Ya no emitía aquella tenue luz azulada, miró en su interior y vio que todo el líquido había desaparecido. Aunque no desaparecido exactamente. Se había concentrado todo en una esfera más pequeña que el tamaño de un puño y se había vuelto sólido. Hermione cogió la esfera del fondo del caldero y la miró impresionada. Estaba todo listo. Era de un color azulado, medio transparente, del mismo color que el líquido tenía antes de transformarse en aquella esfera tan peculiar. La invadieron los remordimientos. Aquello que había hecho no estaba bien. No sólo violaba decenas de normas de Hogwarts, ¡sino que también rompía la norma citada en el artículo 351 del Uso Indebido de la Magia del mismísimo Ministerio! Al diablo con el Ministerio. Aquello no la preocupaba, peor sería si algún profesor la descubriera. Miró la esfera por última vez y se la metió en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, donde estaría bien protegida.


	17. En la oscuridad

Cáp. 17: En la oscuridad

-Todo está prácticamente preparado, mi señor. La sangre-sucia ha terminado lo que usted tanto desea y los Sundeath ya son adultos, y necesitan alimentarse –esbozó una sonrisa malévola- A lo sumo, dentro de dos días podremos atacar.

-Perfecto.-dijo una voz fría como el hielo.

-Creo que no queda ningún cabo suelto.

-Asegúrate de que los Sundeath no coman nada hasta dentro de dos días. Quiero que estén hambrientos cuando lleguemos al hogar de ese vejestorio.

-No debería subestimarle, mi señor.

-No oses contradecirme, Colagusano.

-Disculpe, amo.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir. Atacaremos al amanecer, aunque no demasiado pronto, quiero que todos se enteren de nuestra llegada.

-Perdone si es un atrevimiento pero, ¿no sería mejor esperar a que estuviesen todos durmiendo? Así los pillaríamos desprevenidos y…

-¡Calla! ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas a lo que vamos?-el asustadizo Colagusano se mantuvo en silencio.-Veo que sigues siendo tan estúpido como siempre. La idea no es matar a los alumnos, imbécil. Eso lo dejaremos para más adelante. Lo que ahora me interesa es conseguir el regalito que Granger nos ha puesto en bandeja, me será muy útil tenerlo junto a mí después del desastre en el Ministerio el año pasado… Y ella que pensaba que lo hacía por ayudar a su amiguito Potter… ¡estúpida!

Voldemort emitió una risa aguda y fría, sin sentimiento ni alegría. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Colagusano.

-Además, ¿cómo pretendes que ataquemos por la noche con los Sundeath?-prosiguió Voldemort.-Creía que al menos llegarías a comprender eso…

-Sí señor, soy un estúpido, señor, disculpe…

-No hace falta que te lamentes, todos sabemos que no sirves para nada. Estás deseando abandonarme, pero tienes miedo… apestas a miedo. ¡Crucio!

Colagusano cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras una grotesca mueca se dibujaba en el rostro de Voldemort.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, un muchacho se despertó sobresaltado. Harry se frotó la cicatriz con gesto de dolor. Había visto todo lo que Voldemort le había dicho a Colagusano, y había sentido la maldición cruciatus sobre su cuerpo. ¿O lo había soñado todo? Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Pero, después de que el año pasado Sirius muriese por un sueño parecido, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse engañar de nuevo. Aún era muy pronto, no debían de ser más de las dos de la madrugada, pero se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir. Apartó las sábanas y, calzándose las zapatillas, bajó a la sala común. Justo en ese momento alguien entró por la puerta.

-¡Hermione!-dijo el chico. Ella se sobresaltó y se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su túnica, como queriendo asegurarse de algo.- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?

-Esto, yo… en… en la biblioteca, sí, eso mismo, estudiando…-dijo Hermione. Se la notaba nerviosa, como si ocultara algo. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-A estas horas la biblioteca está cerrada, Hermione.-dijo, escéptico.

-Harry, yo…

-No me obligues a repetírtelo, Hermione. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Ayudándote.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Lo entenderás en su momento.

-Quiero entenderlo ahora.

-¿Y tú que haces despierto a estas horas?

-No podía dormir y… ¡No cambies el tema!-dijo el chico enfadándose consigo mismo.

-Por cierto, enhorabuena por lo de Ginny. Ya iba siendo hora.-dijo sonriendo. Pasó andando rápidamente frente a Harry y se encerró en su habitación antes de que éste tuviera tiempo de replicar. El chico suspiró. Se acercó a la chimenea, donde las últimas brasas brillaban con inocencia. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y le vino a la mente la imagen de su padre haciendo lo mismo, en el recuerdo de Snape que había visto el curso anterior. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a Severus patas arriba. Se recostó en el sofá, acurrucándose.

-Voy a descubrir lo que te pasa, Hermione, descubriré todo lo que tramas y ronda por tu cabeza…-murmuró. ¿Qué habría querido decir con que había estado ayudándole? Y tampoco lo había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que se llevara la mano al bolsillo interior de la túnica cuando la había descubierto llegando a la sala común a las dos de la mañana. No tuvo tiempo de cavilar, ya que un profundo sueño lo invadió, volviéndolo todo completamente negro.


	18. El último esfuerzo de los planes de

Cáp. 18: El último esfuerzo de los Planes de Pansy y Ron

Era sábado. Había amanecido un día muy tranquilo, con ligeras nubes que eran arrastradas por una suave brisa. El sol brillaba tenuemente en lo alto del cielo y las hojas de los árboles se alzaban con el viento para jugar con él.

-Harry me ha dicho que volviste tarde a la Sala Común.

-No empieces tú también, Ronald…

Desde que habían salvado los problemas respecto a Draco, Ron y Hermione se entendían muy bien. Habían quedado esa mañana para estar juntos, ya que no tenían apenas deberes. De todas formas, Ron tampoco tenía intención de hacerlos…

-Bueno, perdona. Sólo quería saber qué te traías entre manos… Pensaba que ya no había secretos entre nosotros.

-Y no los hay, Ron. Pero esto te lo contaré a su debido tiempo. Ni siquiera sé si va a funcionar…

Ron estaba confuso. Se sentía genial por volver a ser amigo de Hermione, pero por otra parte, no dejaba de martirizarse al decirse a sí mismo si lo había hecho por ella, por los dos, o por el trato que tenía con Pansy. ¿Acaso no le había dicho la Slytherin que dejara verse con Hermione para que Draco se enfadase? El pobre muchacho se sentía fatal.

-Aunque sea podrías decirme de qué trata…-dijo Ron en un intento de apartar aquellos pensamientos.

-No puedo, Ronald. Si empiezo a contártelo, no podría parar.

-No pasa nada, no tienes por qué hacerlo.-dijo el chico pasándole una mano por la cintura.

-Gracias por comprenderlo.-le dijo Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico y cerrando los ojos.

-Draco, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?

-Pansy, deja de aburrirme de una vez. Ya me humillaste bastante la última vez que tuvimos esta discusión. Media Sala Común se enteró de lo que siento por Hermione. No quiero volver a verte cerca de mí.-dijo el chico alejándose de ella con paso decidido.

-¡Espera! Yo… quería pedirte disculpas.

Draco paró en seco. ¿Pansy? ¿Pedirle disculpas? Se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta fijar sus ojos grises en los de ella.

-¿Damos una vuelta?

El rubio aceptó. Volvió a acercarse, pero seguía totalmente serio.

-Escucharé tus disculpas. Luego veré si las acepto o no.

Salieron juntos de la Sala Común. Pansy jugueteaba con sus manos inquieta, sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Weasley y ella habían quedado en que aquel día era el más oportuno. No era recomendable esperar más. Si la cosa no funcionaba, entonces ya no tendrían nada que hacer y se quedarían los dos solos, cada uno con su amargura propia de la derrota. Tenía que salir todo perfecto, sin que ni Draco ni Granger sospechasen nada.

-Sé que no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida…-comenzó Pansy mientras salían del castillo.-No sé lo que me ocurrió… bueno, sí que lo sé… pero eso es porque eres una persona muy especial para mí, ¿sabes? Lo has sido desde la primera vez que te vi…

-Pansy… No sigas.-la cortó Draco. No quería seguir escuchando.

-Sólo déjame advertirte… Conocemos bien a Granger y sabemos de lo que es capaz… es una mujer muy lista y es capaz de todo…

-Te he dicho que no sigas…

-¿Estás seguro de que te quiere? ¿Cómo sabes que no está jugando contigo?-preguntó Pansy. Ya está. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahora no tenía más que preocuparse de la reacción que tendría Draco y esperar a que Weasley hiciera su parte del papel. Y no tardó en suceder.

Cuando Draco los vio a los dos juntos, él sujetándola por la cintura… sintió cómo una oleada de rabia lo invadía desde dentro. Cogió a Pansy de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia ellos. La chica sonreía con malicia. Perfecto. Todo iba perfecto.

Estaban a menos de dos metros cuando Hermione los vio. Se separó bruscamente de Ron.

-Draco, esto no es lo que parece, no…

-Calla.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que te calles!

Ron se sentía totalmente culpable. Sin embargo, Pansy no podía esconder su sonrisa.

-Malfoy, esto…-empezó Ron. Pero se calló al ver la acusadora mirada de Pansy. ¡¿No sería capaz?! No… tanto trabajo… era imposible que Weasley echase a perder sus planes justo en el momento cumbre…

-Contigo no estoy hablando, Weasley. ¿Y bien, Hermione? ¿Algo que explicar?

-¡Tan sólo estaba hablando con él! ¿Qué quieres? ¡Somos amigos!

-¡Si hay algo que no soporto es que me mientan, Hermione! ¡Yo a mis amigas no las agarro por la cintura! ¡Eso es algo que sólo reservo para ti! ¡¿Y cómo me lo pagas?! ¡Juntándote con el pobretón a mis espaldas!

-¡Basta!-gritó Ron.-Malfoy, deja de culparla.

-Weasley, no te atreverás…-comenzó Pansy.

-Calla, Parkinson. No soporto más esta mentira.-entonces se giró para mirar fijamente a Hermione.-Todo esto es culpa mía… lo único que queríamos era… separaros porque… yo… yo te quiero Hermione…

La castaña no podía creer lo que oía. Ante el silencio Ron siguió hablando.

-Sé que es lo más despreciable que podía haber hecho… Y ahora me doy cuenta… Pero si tú eres feliz junto a Malfoy, no te impediré que estés con él. También me doy cuenta de que… no tienes ninguna razón para perdonarme… puedes odiarme durante toda tu vida, tampoco te lo impediré… Porque tendrás toda la razón…

Unas lágrimas asomaban en los ojos color miel de Hermione. Alzó su mano y le dio una bofetada a Ron, dejándosela totalmente colorada. Se marchó de allí sin decir nada.

-Pansy, dime que no es verdad… dime que todo es una mentira de Weasley…-dijo Draco apretando los puños con fuerza. La chica no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡¿Cómo Weasley podía tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad?! ¡¿Acaso era estúpido o qué?! Sí, eso había quedado demostrado… Ya no había nada que hacer, de nada servía seguir mintiendo.

-Es… es verdad, Draco, pero…

-¡Sal de mi vista antes de que haga algo de lo que vaya a arrepentirme!-gritó lleno de rabia. En los ojos de Pansy se dibujó una sombra de dolor y miedo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió corriendo, maldiciendo a Weasley, a su mala suerte, y la maldita vida que siempre se le ponía en contra.

-Y tú…-dijo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia Ron.

-¿Sí?-le contestó desafiante.

-Gracias por decirlo, Ronald.

¿Ronald? Hermione estaba cambiando mucho al Slytherin… Ron vio como Draco se alejaba corriendo en la dirección que había ido Hermione. Podía ser que hubiese perdido la amistad de Hermione, pero le había sido sincero, ahora ella sería feliz junto a Draco y eso era lo único que le importaba.


	19. Dos chicas entristecidas

Cáp. 19: Dos chicas entristecidas

-¡Hermione, para! ¡Deja ya de correr!-gritó Draco por detrás de la chica. Ella aceleró el paso, después de escuchar todo lo que le había dicho Ron, no tenía ganas ni fuerza suficiente como para hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con Draco. El rubio no tardó en alcanzarla.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¿Quieres dejar de evitarme?

-¡No te evito!-sollozó Hermione mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Ey, tranquila…-dijo Draco acariciándole el rostro.-Venga, no pasa nada…

Hermione rompió a llorar mientras abrazaba al chico. Se acurrucó en su pecho, entre sus brazos, en el único lugar donde se sentía realmente segura.

-No… no puedo creer que… que Ron haya sido capaz… capaz de…-dijo entre lágrimas sin poder terminar la frase.

-Olvida eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo?-empezó el Slytherin intentando consolarla.-No te preocupes, no merece la pena que llores por eso… Eres demasiado buena para Weasley.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Draco.-dijo la castaña separándose de él.- ¡Yo creía que había comprendido lo nuestro! ¡Pensaba que me apoyaba! ¡Por fin volvía a estar a gusto con él, volvía a ser mi mejor amigo! ¡Pero todo era una sucia mentira!

-¡Cálmate ya!-dijo Draco empezando a perder los nervios. Intentó coger a Hermione de las manos, pero ella se apartó.

-No, déjame…

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que me dejes!

Sin poder resistir la presencia del chico por más tiempo, Hermione empezó a correr de nuevo, tapándose el rostro con las manos. No paró hasta llegar a su habitación. Y Draco no se molestó en seguirla, sabía que tenía que darle tiempo.

Ron se había quedado pasmado. Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que le había hecho a la pobre Hermione. ¿Ella qué culpa tenía de no quererle? Había sido realmente estúpido… Comenzó a caminar por los terrenos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Aunque ya no hubiese mucho que ordenar, Hermione lo odiaría de por vida y ya. No hacía falta darle más vueltas.

Estuvo con esa extraña sensación de haber tirado su vida a la basura durante unos pocos minutos, hasta que alguien lo interrumpió. El sollozo incontrolado de una mujer. El pelirrojo contuvo la respiración, se imaginaba perfectamente quién era… ¿Y por qué diablos había ido él hasta allí? ¿Había ido de manera inconsciente, o algo desde muy dentro le decía que fuera en aquella dirección, la dirección por la cual Pansy había desaparecido hacía tan sólo unos instantes?

Se acercó en silencio, para ver a una Pansy totalmente diferente a la que él conocía. Tenía la cabellera negra enredada, los ojos enrojecidos y un tanto hinchados a causa del llanto… Estaba sentada contra un árbol, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos. Ron no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura y pena por ella. Esa mujer no era la verdadera Pansy, parecía tan irreal… tan sensible, débil, tan ¿humana? Totalmente distinta a la Pansy fría, orgullosa y manipuladora que todos conocían. Se sentó junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Siento mucho que no haya salido bien.

-¡No sientas nada, todo es culpa tuya, imbécil!

-Tienes razón, es culpa mía, pero no podía hacerle eso a Hermione.

-¡Ah, claro! ¡No podías hacerle eso a Granger! ¡Lo que sí podías era destrozar mi vida! ¡Eso sí, ¿no?! ¡Eres lo peor que me he podido echar a la cara, Weasley! ¡Eres un ser despreciable, un inútil, un traidor nauseabundo, un zopenco que…!

Ron ya no soportaba verla así, y sin pensar en lo que hacía… la besó. ¡¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo?! ¡¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?! Se apartó rápidamente, aún sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

-Yo… lo… lo siento…

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era Pansy la que ahora estaba besándole a él. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo aquello? ¡Estaba todo patas arriba!

-Te odio, Weasley, has destruido todo por lo que había luchado…-seguía diciendo Pansy mientras le besaba. Ron le correspondía de una manera muy impropia en él, jamás había sentido algo así con nadie. Descendió sus labios por el rostro de la chica, hasta llegar a su cuello. No se lo podía creer. ¿Estaba besando el cuello de Pansy Parkinson? Sí, estaba haciéndolo. Y lo que más le asustaba era que le estaba gustando… ¡Aquello no tenía sentido!

Tras unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos apenas tenía conciencia de la situación, Pansy apartó a Ron de un empujón.

-Estás loco, Weasley.

-Te recuerdo que has empezado tú.-se defendió el chico.

-No, tú has empezado.

-Pero tú has seguido.

Pansy abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Se quedó mirando fijamente a los azulados ojos de Ron. Era todo tan diferente ahora…

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos, eh Weasley? Porque si piensas que voy a echarme a tus brazos a llorar por lo ocurrido, estás muy equivocado…

Ron sonrió. Aquella volvía a ser la verdadera Pansy.

-Pues es exactamente lo que has hecho.

-Perdona, pero en ningún momento me he puesto a llorar.-dijo Pansy indignada.

-No, sólo me has besado y dejado que te bese, lo más normal del mundo…

-Está bien, ¡calla de una vez! ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!

-¿Te pongo nerviosa, Parkinson?-dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡He dicho que te calles, Weasley! Mira, date cuenta de una cosa. Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo, ya no pertenecemos a las vidas de Draco y Granger…

-Tú y yo… tendremos que llevarnos bien, Parkinson. ¿Te importa si empiezo a llamarte por tu nombre?

-Haz lo que te de la gana, Weasley.

-Bien Pansy, pero llámame Ron.

-Tú harás lo que te de la gana, yo haré lo mismo.-dijo Pansy frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Algún día dejarás de ser tan orgullosa…

-Algún día, puede. Pero aún no. Hasta mañana, Weasley.

La chica se levantó y, dándole un fugaz beso a Ron, se alejó de allí intentando entender por qué ocurría todo aquello.


	20. El ataque

Cáp. 20: El ataque

Hermione no había podido dormir en toda la noche. El recuerdo de lo que Ron había hecho no dejaba de atormentarla. Sabía que era mejor olvidarse de aquello, tal y como Draco le había dicho, pero cada vez que pensaba en la manera en la que la había traicionado, las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

Calculó que serían cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a colarse entre las cortinas de la habitación. Volvió a secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó a la ventana y se apoyó en el alféizar, viendo cómo las sombras se disipaban dando paso al amanecer.

De pronto, Hermione pudo vislumbrar unas chispas en el horizonte, unas chispas que se alzaban hacia el cielo. Y el mayor de sus temores se hizo realidad por segunda vez en su vida.

La Marca Tenebrosa se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, tal y como la recordaba en el campamento de los Mundiales de Quidditch, hacía ya casi tres años. Unas siluetas se dibujaron a lo lejos, decenas y decenas de mortífagos se acercaban a Hogwarts con las varitas en alto. Hermione pudo sentir cómo el horror se le extendía por todo el cuerpo, impidiéndole reaccionar. Recordó las profecías hechas por el Ángel Negro y cayó al suelo, incapaz de sostener su propio peso por más tiempo.

A poca distancia de allí, Dumbledore se comunicaba con la profesora McGonagall.

-Minerva, por favor, venga inmediatamente a mi despacho.

Pocos minutos después, la profesora llegó al despacho del director con su habitual bata escocesa.

-¡Albus, esto es horrible! ¡Debe de haber más de 100 mortífagos ahí fuera!

-Minerva, cálmese. No vamos a darles la ventaja de estar asustados. Lo primero es poner a salvo a los alumnos.

-¡No estarán a salvo en ningún lado con esos asesinos ahí fuera! ¡Esto será una masacre! ¡Destrozarán familias enteras, saldrá en primera plana del Profeta, el Ministerio cerrará la escuela, Albus!

-Minerva, debemos sacarlos fuera.

-¿Cómo dice?

Dumbledore hizo un apenas perceptible gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

-A la parte trasera de la escuela. Por el sendero oculto que conduce a Hogsmeade, usted lo conoce. No hay tiempo que perder. Avise a todos los profesores, que despierten a los alumnos dormidos, que guíen a los asustados y pidan ayuda a los más valientes. ¡Rápido, muévase!

-Sí señor, ahora mismo.-dijo McGonagall intentando recobrar la compostura. Se llevó la mano al pecho para calmarse y salió corriendo a cumplir las órdenes recibidas.

Mientras, el caos reinaba en la mayoría de las habitaciones de las salas comunes. Los más pequeños se acurrucaban en las esquinas, escondiéndose entre las mantas, o salían a los pasillos en busca de sus hermanos mayores, presas del pánico. Ginny se había despertado de golpe al escuchar a Hermione caer al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó acercándose a ella. Hermione se limitó a señalar por la ventana. Ginny empalideció.

-Oh, Dios mío…-susurró tapándose la boca con la mano.-Hermione, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Pero la castaña no contestó.

-¡Hermione, por favor, reacciona!

-Es… por mi culpa… sólo quería ayudar… y ahora vamos a morir todos…

-¡Hermione! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Levántate, por favor, tenemos que irnos!

-Ve tú, Ginny.

-¡No puedo dejarte aquí!

-¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, Ginevra Weasley! ¡Ve a buscar a Harry y poneos a salvo! ¡Los dos!

En ese momento, una explosión se escuchó en el piso de abajo. Los mortífagos habían conseguido entrar. Ginny se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Hermione, prométeme que vas a salir viva de aquí.

No obtuvo respuesta. Se obligó a no mirar de nuevo a Herminio y salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones de los chicos.

-¡Harry!-gritó la pelirroja.- ¡Harry, ¿dónde estás?!

Unos metros más adelante, se abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y apareció Harry, quien suspiró aliviado al ver que Ginny estaba ahí, junto a él de nuevo.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien? ¿No estás herida?-preguntó preocupado corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola.

-Estoy bien. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora mismo.

Harry la tomó de la mano, y, empuñando su varita, empezó a correr escaleras abajo. Cuando salió de la Sala Común fue cuando se dio perfecta cuenta de lo que ocurría. Los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro a la desesperada, algunos profesores con los que se cruzaron trataban de controlar la situación, pero era prácticamente imposible. La presencia de los mortífagos aterrorizaba de tal manera a la gente que muchos eran incapaces hasta de dejarse proteger por sus profesores.

Algunos mortífagos habían llegado a los pisos superiores. Otra tanda de explosiones siguió a la primera, levantando una gran humareda y haciendo que las paredes de piedra se resquebrajaran.

-Harry, nunca saldremos de aquí…-dijo Ginny tosiendo a causa del humo.

-No digas eso, claro que saldremos.

-¿Y mi hermano? ¿Dónde está?-se lamentó ella acordándose de pronto de Ron.

-Sinceramente… no lo sé. Para cuando salí él ya no estaba. Tranquila, seguro que nos espera fuera.

Separado tan sólo por unas pocas paredes que ya ni siquiera podían llamarse así, se encontraba Ron. Tenía una brecha en la cabeza a causa de una piedra que había saltado, sangraba, pero se encontraba bien. Bien dentro de lo posible. Un grupo de mortífagos estaba atacando el colegio y no encontraba a Pansy por ninguna parte. Bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban hacia el aula de pociones, sabía que la Sala Común de Slytherin se encontraba cerca.

De pronto, a sus espaldas, una de las frías paredes de piedra gris se abrió, dando paso a una multitud de asustados Slytherin's. No tardó en vislumbrar aquel cabello rubio platino inconfundible.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Weasley! ¡¿Dónde está Hermione?!-preguntó con una sombra de miedo en sus ojos. No por él, sino por ella.

-No tengo ni idea. ¿Y Pansy?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa.

-¡Eres un insensible!

-¡Y tú idiota, Weasley! ¡Sal de aquí ahora que aún puedes!

-Huye tú si quieres, yo no pienso irme sin Pansy.

-Estúpido.-murmuró el rubio. Y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, en busca de Hermione. Ron consiguió entrar por fin en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Era tal como la recordaba desde su primera y última visita en segundo curso, gracias a la poción multijugos. Pero ahora, en vez de estar todo perfectamente ordenado, se encontraba totalmente desastroso. Los sillones verdes y negros estaban la mayoría por el suelo, los cuadros habían caído de las paredes a causa de las explosiones y parte del techo se había derrumbado.

-¡Pansy!-gritó Ron.

-¡Maldito Weasley, estoy aquí!

Ron corrió hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Pansy estaba tendida en el suelo. Una de las piedras desprendidas del techo había caído sobre su pie derecho, aprisionándola e impidiéndole que se levantara. No tenía buen aspecto.

-¿A qué esperas, Weasley? ¿Vas a sacarme de aquí o no?

-¡Sí! Esto, yo… disculpa.-dijo el pelirrojo avergonzado. Buscó entre los bolsillos de su rasgada túnica, sacó la varita y, apuntando a la piedra dijo:

-Wingardium leviosa.

-Bien Weasley, mi varita anda perdida por ahí.-murmuró Pansy. La piedra flotó en el aire y Ron la dejó caer a una prudente distancia de Pansy.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?-se ofreció.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Weasley.-la chica intentó levantarse pero, al apoyar su peso en el pie herido, cayó al suelo soltando un gemido de dolor.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?-volvió a preguntar Ron sonriendo con malicia.

-Está bien.-maldijo ella. Ron la tomó entre sus brazos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Ahora viene lo más difícil, salir de aquí.

-¿A qué esperas entonces, Weasley? ¡Muévete!

-¿Quieres que vuelva a dejarte en el suelo o qué?-preguntó Ron molesto.

-¡No! Digo… no. Camina Weasley.

Salieron de la sala común de Slytherin evitando los escombros, Pansy demasiado orgullosa como para quejarse del dolor, y Ron demasiado tímido para preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Tampoco se oían los gritos de los alumnos, ni las órdenes de los mortífagos, ni nuevas explosiones. Nada.

-Demasiado silencio… no me gusta.-dijo Ron sacando su varita.

-¿No se te ocurrirá intentar pelear contra un mortífago, verdad?

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga?

Ron se preocupó al ver la cara de pánico que tenía Pansy. Había enmudecido de repente y estaba empalideciendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó alarmado. Ella se limitó a señalar a las espaldas del chico con mano temblorosa. Ron se giró lentamente, sin querer imaginarse lo que había tras él.

Cuando lo vio le dio la sensación de que lo habían golpeado en el estómago. Sintió náuseas y tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por contenerse. Entre los escombros asomaba el pálido rostro de un niño de primero, de segundo como mucho. La sangre manchaba las rocas caídas y su túnica. Estaba muerto.

-Oh Dios mío…-susurró Pansy llevándose la mano al pecho tratando de calmarse. Ron tragó saliva.

-Si…sigamos…-dijo Ron.-Desgraciadamente ya no podemos hacer nada por él.

El pelirrojo estaba asustado, no por él, sino por ella. Además, si le daba algún tipo de ataque de histeria, era posible que se negara a moverse de allí.

-Weasley, yo…

-¡Pansy, camina! ¡Muévete a no ser que quieras acabar como él!

La chica volvió a apoyarse en el hombro de Ron y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sin mirar hacia atrás, tratando de apartar la horrible imagen de su mente.

Hermione seguía en el suelo, en estado de shock. Era increíble, impensable, ¡no podía estar ocurriendo aquello! Las piernas empezaban a dolerle a causa de la mala postura en la que estaba desde que Ginny se había movido, pero ya no sentía el dolor. Sólo se martirizaba a sí misma diciéndose que todo aquello sólo era culpa suya. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de la túnica, donde tan bien guardada tenía la esfera azul. Ella nada más quería ayudar a Harry… Y por su estupidez ahora iban a morir muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Recordó el día en el que el Ángel Negro había hecho las profecías. "La niña de ojos miel está lista para llevar a cabo la tarea encomendada… En el momento cumbre entre la unión del león y la serpiente la tarea será concluida… Y el Señor Tenebroso la tendrá para él y así todos los impuros serán aniquilados…" Un gemido de impotencia se escapó de entre sus labios. De pronto, recordó el resto de la profecía del ángel, y sintió que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se esfumaban. "La unión del león y la serpiente llegará… el señor oscuro mandará a los Sundeath para conseguir la creación… y el joven Malfoy no saldrá vivo del ataque…" Si la primera parte de la profecía se había cumplido, también lo haría la segunda. Hermione no sabía que diablos eran aquellos Sundeath, y tampoco estaba demasiado interesada en saberlo. Sólo sabía una cosa: tenía que encontrar a Draco.


	21. Los Sundeath

Cáp. 21: Los Sundeath

Hermione se secó las lágrimas de miedo que habían caído por sus mejillas y se levantó con torpeza. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Salió de la habitación y de la Sala Común, ya no quedaba nadie allí. Todo era silencio, exceptuando los gritos lejanos de los alumnos, las risotadas de los mortífagos y las continuas explosiones amortiguadas por las gruesas paredes de piedra. Cuando llegó al pasillo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado todo en unos minutos. Los cuadros estaban vacíos, todos habían salido corriendo hacia el cuadro de algún familiar lejano donde poder alojarse, había escombros por todos lados. Estando en el estado en el que se encontraba, Hermione apenas se impresionó al ver los cuerpos sin vida de varios alumnos, bien por maldiciones recibidas o bien por caídas y golpes. De pronto, alguien la agarró por detrás. Ella gritó.

-Chssst, tranquila, soy yo.-dijo la voz inconfundible de Draco abrazándola. Hermione rompió a llorar.

-¡Todo es culpa mía! Tengo tanto miedo…

-No nos pasará nada, ya lo verás…

-Draco, sabía que en algún momento tendría que contártelo, pero no esperaba que fuera en estas circunstancias…

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te importa si no salimos? Debemos… "debo" quedarme en Hogwarts, no debo salir…

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!

-¡No! ¡Eso es lo que quieren!

-¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!

-Draco, escúchame. ¿Recuerdas el alboroto que hubo el año pasado en el Ministerio? ¿En el Departamento de Misterios?

-Por supuesto… mi padre está en la cárcel por ello.-dijo el chico con tono de amargura. Hermione se sintió culpable.

-Pero no conoces toda la historia, tú no estabas allí… Harry descubrió una profecía, una profecía que hablaba de él y Voldemort. Pero se rompió y nadie pudo escucharla, o por lo menos eso me han dicho.-Hermione se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó la pequeña esfera azul.-Esto es una réplica de aquella profecía, Draco, una copia exacta, pero ilegal. He estado trabajando en ello durante semanas. Voldemort me busca a mí, busca la profecía para saber su contenido y matar a Harry.

La expresión de asombro de Draco era indescriptible. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has hecho una copia ilegal de una profecía con intención de ayudar a Potter y que el Señor Tenebroso está atacando Hogwarts para conseguirla?

-Sí.-dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla al escuchar un ruido tras él. Tomó a Hermione de la muñeca y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Se escondieron tras uno de los grandes armarios, en una habitación que estaba prácticamente a oscuras.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-susurró el chico.

-No lo sé…-contestó Hermione temiendo la respuesta.

Se escucharon unos pasos cercanos, pasos que, claramente, no eran humanos. Al rato, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, emitiendo un leve crujido. La presencia de la criatura casi hizo gritar a Hermione. Principalmente tenía forma de lobo, pero con unos dientes extremadamente grandes y afilados, unas garras poderosas y ojos sin pupilas. Hermione no los había visto nunca, pero inmediatamente supo que aquellos horrorosos seres eran los Sundeath. Pero el verlos cara a cara abrió una franja en su mente, en sus recuerdos. En lo más profundo de su memoria, se vio a si misma leyendo en la biblioteca, como tantas otras veces, con un libro de Criaturas Mágicas en sus manos. Leía la sección de "leyendas". Toda la información empezó a llegar de golpe a su mente.

-Draco… yo he leído acerca de estas criaturas…-el chico se dispuso a escucharla.-Son criaturas diurnas, a la noche son totalmente vulnerables.-comenzó a contar Hermione entre susurros.-En teoría son ciegos, sólo pueden ver las cosas si son iluminadas por la luz del sol. Sino, aunque puedan oírlas y olerlas, no las ven. Es decir, sobreviven gracias al sol. De ahí su nombre. Una vez que un rayo de sol ha alcanzado a la víctima, no le sirve esconderse entre las sombras, el Sundeath podrá verlo aunque se oculte… No creía que existieran…

El chico se había quedado sin habla. Estaba recibiendo demasiada información importante en muy poco tiempo como para poder asimilarlo todo. El Sundeath parecía haberlos escuchado, ya que se acercaba hacia su escondite.

-Draco, no te muevas, estando aquí, a la sombra, no puede vernos…-susurraba Hermione. El chico parecía nervioso.

El Sundeath continuó caminando pesadamente hacia ellos. Se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y se dispuso a encender el candelabro que estaba sobre Hermione y Draco, valiéndose de las llamas que surgían de sus fauces.

-¡Hermione, hay que salir de aquí!

El chico salió corriendo de detrás del armario.

-¡Draco, no! ¡Es una trampa! Sólo pueden vernos con la luz… natural…

Pero era demasiado tarde. Draco se detuvo en seco, con una expresión de horror en el rostro, mientras un débil rayo de sol iluminaba su cara.


	22. Profecía contra profecía

Cáp. 22: Profecía contra profecía

El Sundeath giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia Draco, a quien el pánico le impedía moverse. Tenía todos los músculos contraídos por el miedo, era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Sólo una idea se repetía en su mente una y otra vez: la profecía del Ángel Negro estaba a punto de cumplirse. Iba a morir en aquel mismo momento, lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Vio cómo el Sundeath se acercaba hacia él, con una grotesca mueca dibujada en su rostro de lobo.

-¡No!-gritó Hermione saliendo de detrás del armario, sin importarle para nada que los rayos del sol bañaran su cuerpo.

-¡Hermione, vete!-gritó Draco, reaccionando por fin al verla en peligro.

-¡Petrificus totallus!-conjuró ella, apuntando directamente al corazón del Sundeath. La bestia era demasiado grande como para que el hechizo le hiciese el efecto deseado, pero la aturdió el tiempo suficiente como para que Hermione pudiese sujetar a Draco de la mano y saliese corriendo de allí, alejándose lo máximo posible, sin ninguna dirección concreta.

-¡Tenemos que escondernos!-dijo Draco al ver que Hermione no tenía intención de detenerse y que seguía corriendo.

-No, hay que salir de la escuela.-dijo ella sin parar de correr.

-¿Salir? ¡Si salimos los mortífagos te atraparán en seguida! ¡Lo has dicho antes! ¡Te buscan para conseguir la profecía!

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Draco no estaba del todo convencido, pero confiaba en Hermione así que se dejó guiar a través de los pasillos destruidos de la escuela. Hermione decidió salir por la parte trasera de Hogwarts, hacia el callejón que llevaba a Hogsmeade, siguiendo al resto de los alumnos. Pero Draco y ella no siguieron por el pasadizo, al contrario, tomaron otro camino, desviándose de la salida y alejándose de lo que para muchos era su única oportunidad de salir con vida. Entre el gentío, Hermione pudo distinguir a Harry abrazando a Ginny a la espera de que fuese su turno de tomar el pasadizo, y unos metros más adelante, la pelirroja cabellera de Ron, junto a Pansy Parkinson, quien parecía herida. Hermione se sintió algo dolida al ver aquello, recordando lo que Ron había hecho, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al ver que sus tres mejores amigos estaban prácticamente a salvo.

La pareja salió finalmente del castillo y se dirigió hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

-Hermione, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos?-preguntó Draco empezando a asustarse seriamente.

-Al claro del bosque donde Hagrid nos mostró al Ángel Negro.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

Hermione se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirar a Draco directamente a los ojos.

-Sé perfectamente lo que hago. Por mi culpa está muriendo gente, por mi culpa has estado a punto de morir tú y aún puedes morir si no me doy prisa. Se me ha ocurrido una solución y tú puedes acompañarme o marcharte con los demás, no te lo impediré. Esto es asunto mío.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaría sola? Estamos juntos en esto. En todo.

Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa, pero no dijo nada más. Decidieron caminar con sigilo a partir de ese momento, ahora estaban totalmente solos, sin la protección del castillo. Si los descubrían, no tendrían nada que hacer. No les fue muy difícil llegar al bosque, ya que todos los mortífagos estaban demasiado ocupados atacando el colegio sin prestar atención a sus alrededores. Cuando ya se habían adentrado lo suficiente como para dejar atrás los gritos de los asustados alumnos y las maldiciones enemigas, escucharon el inconfundible y pesado andar de un Sundeath a sus espaldas.

-Seguramente será el mismo que nos ha visto en el colegio.-susurró Draco.-Sigue tú Hermione, confío en ti. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y yo entretendré al Sundeath todo el tiempo que me sea posible.

-¡No pienso dejarte aquí solo!-dijo ella con un deje de pánico en la voz.

-Y yo no pienso quedarme sin actuar mientras muere gente ahí dentro. Sigue adelante. Sálvanos a todos.-el chico le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se alejó de ella en dirección a donde habían oído las pisadas. Hermione corrió hacia el claro luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. No tardó mucho en llegar y, tal y como lo había pensado, ahí continuaba el Ángel Negro encadenado, con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en su desfigurado rostro.

-Todo se está cumpliendo, pequeña niña de ojos color miel…

-Esta vez no vas a conseguir nada con tus palabras.-dijo la castaña conteniendo la rabia hacia aquella criatura. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, de la misma forma que sabía que sólo tenía una oportunidad para que su plan saliera como ella pretendía.

-¿Y qué harás para evitarlo?-siseó el Ángel con malicia.

-Profecía contra profecía.-dijo Hermione sencillamente, sacando la esfera azul del bolsillo interior de la túnica.

-No te atreverás…-dijo el Ángel alejándose un poco de ella.

-Intenta detenerme.-dijo Hermione desafiante.

Sin apenas darle tiempo de reaccionar a la oscura criatura, Hermione lanzó la esfera contra ella con fuerza, pero el Ángel pudo esquivarla con una torpe maniobra, debido a la cadena que dificultaba sus movimientos. La chica vio horrorizada como la esfera se precipitaba hacia el suelo y junto con ellas, todas las posibilidades de arreglar la situación. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, sacó su varita y apuntó a la pequeña esfera, gritando antes de que cayera al suelo:

-¡Wingardium leviosa!-la esfera se alzó de nuevo y, con un brusco movimiento por parte de la varita de Hermione, se rompió en pedazos al estrellarse contra la espalda del Ángel Negro, cogiéndolo por sorpresa. Un agudo chillido de dolor surgió de la boca de la criatura, comenzó a agitarse de manera furiosa, intentando salvar la vida que ya sabía tenía perdida. Las tres profecías, la de Harry y las dos del Ángel referidas a Hermione y Draco, comenzaron a escucharse al mismo tiempo, sin llegar a entenderse lo que decía cada una de ellas, y cuando terminaron, el Ángel se desplomó en el suelo, sin vida. Hermione sonrió satisfecha, sabiendo que había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano. La única manera de deshacer una profecía hecha por un Ángel Negro era destruirla junto a una profecía esférica, de eso estaba segura. Esto causaba la muerte del Ángel y junto a él, la de todas sus profecías realizadas. Había salvado la vida de Draco y al mismo tiempo, había destruido lo que los mortífagos habían venido a buscar, convirtiendo su ataque en inútil. Confiaba en que Voldemort retirara sus tropas sabiendo que ya no podía conseguir lo que buscaba.

Voldemort lo sintió como si algo se hubiese desgarrado en su interior.

-Maldita sangre-sucia… ¡Todo esto para nada! A menos he dejado claro quién manda aquí, el miedo se extenderá y todo será más fácil… Pero eso será en otra ocasión…-con un apenas perceptible gesto de su varita, los mortífagos sintieron la retirada en sus antebrazos, y comenzaron a retroceder, no sin antes desaprovechar la ocasión de matar a algún que otro alumno perdido o atrapado.

Hermione se dirigió hacia donde se había separado de Draco, deseando verlo, abrazarlo y darle la buena noticia. A los pocos minutos, vio al Sundeath alejarse en dirección al frente enemigo, que comenzaba a retirarse y pocos metros hacia la derecha, vio horrorizada el cuerpo de Draco en el suelo, con la ropa desgarrada, empapada en su propia sangre. Había llegado tarde.


	23. Epílogo: La Despedida

Epílogo: La Despedida

Todos los alumnos estaban en completo silencio en los jardines de Hogwarts, mientras Dumbledore, vestido con una larga túnica negra, leía lentamente, uno a uno, los nombres de los muchos alumnos que habían sido asesinados. Habían pasado tres días desde el ataque. A Hermione se le nublaba la vista a causa de las lágrimas, se sentía incapaz de alzar la mirada, destrozada por dentro, rota, vacía. Sola. A pesar de ello, pudo distinguir un poco más adelante, entre los alumnos, a la madre de Draco. Narcisa lloraba inconsolable la muerte de su único hijo. Hermione supuso que Lucius seguiría en Azkaban, negándosele el derecho de darle un último adiós a su hijo. En el momento en el que Dumbledore dijo "Malfoy, Draco" Hermione no pudo soportarlo más. Con un sollozo ahogado, apartó a quienes la rodeaban y se alejó de la muchedumbre.

-Hermione, estamos contigo en esto.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione se giró y se encontró con Ron, Pansy, Harry y Ginny. Esta última le explicó que le había contado a Harry todo lo ocurrido, lo había creído necesario, ya que el moreno aún no sabía lo que ocurría entre la castaña y el Slytherin.

-Gracias. Por todo.-susurró ella en voz tan baja que apenas se le escuchó.

-Granger, quiero decirte algo.-le dijo Pansy.

-Pansy, te he dicho que la llames por su nombre.-le reprochó Ron.

-No tiene importancia, Ron.-murmuró Hermione. La causa de su enfado con el pelirrojo parecía tan insignificante ahora…

-Hermione.-comenzó Pansy marcando mucho cada sílaba.-Me gustaría darte las gracias por lo que has hecho.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, darte las gracias por hacer feliz a Draco. Él murió luchando por sus ideales, por una vida que jamás sería aceptada en su familia, por la persona a quien realmente amaba.

-No te sientas culpable, Hermione.-continuó Harry.-Ahora debemos seguir adelante, más que nunca luchando contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos. No permitiremos que la muerte de Draco haya sido en vano.

Hermione no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Los abrazó a los cuatro y rompió a llorar, sin lágrimas. Hacía tiempo que las había derramado todas.

_**FIN**_


End file.
